


Sola's Adventure Journal: An Ironsworn Adventure

by mezzicstorm



Category: Ironsworn RPG, Original characters - Fandom, Tabletop RPG - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Ironsworn RPG - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Tabletop RPG, viking inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzicstorm/pseuds/mezzicstorm
Summary: Based off of the Ironsworn Tabletop RPG by Shawn Tomkin, a free RPG with Solo-Mode. Great game!Sola is a Warden of the Ironlands, a cold, hard, land that is humanity's only refuge since they lost the war against the forces of The Dark. As a Warden Sola is a protector. With her Half Firstborn-blooded companion, Erin, they undertake quests to help humanity survive against dark forces, beasts, and other dangers.NOTE: Experimental Journal format. A Work In Progress.Inspired by Adam Koebel's Ironsworn Solo Play on Twitch and Youtube.
Relationships: Sola/Erin





	1. Session Zero: Sola's Truths

**Author's Note:**

> This is experimental writing and will probably change over time. I'm trying this out to see if I like this way of writing or not. Again, Warning: extremely experimental.  
> Results of the rolls are in the narrative as well as character bonuses or complications. I suggest to check out Ironsworn RPG for more. It's fun and free.  
> One more time: EXPERIMENTAL!!!!  
> Thank you.  
> Image of Sola taken from DeviantArt.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/valentinakallias/art/Vampire-Slayer-185244684  
> Image of Erin taken from here:  
> https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/405253666460333672/?lp=true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truths of the world of Ironsworn. Worldbuilding information.

**IRONSWORN: Sola's Truths**

****The Old World**  
** Refugees of a war lost to darkness took to the seas to escape their destruction. Many died on the voyage but they eventually made landfall upon the Ironlands. **  
  
**Iron**  
** Iron and steel are considered sacred and holy because iron and steel affect the beasts and horrors of the Ironlands. The largest human settlements are located near the largest found deposits of iron ore. These areas are moderately safe as beasts, horrors, and the Firstborn races stay away from these places. The iron mined from the land and once forged into steel has a blue-green hue to it and is sharper and holds an edge longer than the same metals from the Old World. **  
  
 **Legacies**  
** Most knowledge of the Old World has been lost aside from the rare and prized collection of books and scrolls. The refugees that made it to the Ironlands were the first humans to ever walk these lands. **  
  
**Communities**  
** Compared to the races of the Firstborn humanity is few in number in the Ironlands. Most settlements are steadings consisting of two or three families. Most steadings are farming collectives. Villages are generally located a day's travel from a larger settlement like a town. Towns are very rare with each region having one or two towns within it. The largest and best defended town in a region is that region's de facto capital. **  
  
 **Leaders**  
** Each community has a leader but the type of leadership is as varied as the people. The only constant leadership occurs in the towns where the guild that controls the flow of iron also control the towns. **  
  
 **Defense**  
** The defense of towns are under the steel weapons of the Wardens. Smaller communities either hire out Free Wardens (Wardens not under the employ of a town or guild, etc.) or fend for themselves as best they can against free roaming bandits, creatures, and worse. **  
  
 **Mysticism**  
** Magic is rare and dangerous, but those few who wield the power are truly gifted. In the Ironlands iron is a barrier to Magic. Magic is just as dangerous to the user as to others as each use of magic requires a cost commensurate to what the user is trying to achieve. The attitude of people towards magic users ranges from outright fear to reluctant acceptance. **  
  
 **Religion**  
** The worship of Iron is considered normal and Iron is used in most religious rites and rituals. The refugees also brought the knowledge of their gods with them during the great exodus and the prominence of each god varies from steading to steading and village to village. Most gods are represented in the towns with more or less equal patronage. **  
  
 **Firstborn**  
** The firstborn live in isolation and are fiercely protective of their lands. While the firstborn outnumber the humans they are varied and fractured, content to trade and/or war amongst themselves for resources. Iron is poisonous to most Firstborn races and creatures and those areas with large deposits of Iron are avoided.  
 **  
 **Beasts**  
** Beasts of all sorts roam the Ironlands. Attacks on caravans and travelers are frequent and were what led to the creation of the Wardens in the first place. A few beasts have been domesticated enough to become beasts of burden while others are feral creatures that will attack anything in sight. **  
  
 **Horrors**  
** Due to a curse from the Old Gods at night the dead rise to continue their unending war against the living but most are held at bay by the Firstborn, the Wardens, and they have an aversion to light and heat so all communities are well lit by torches once the pale sun falls. Dark forests and deep lakes are known areas where monsters lurk and night itself brings fear and dread to the people who inhabit the Ironlands. **  
  
 **The Iron Guild**  
** The control of Iron is run by the Iron Guild, a collection of blacksmiths and ironmongers. The guild is almost a priesthood class as most iron is considered corrupted once mined from the fallen gods and various rites and rituals are performed to sanctify and purify the iron for use. Every community of village or greater has at least one blacksmith who belongs to the Iron Guild. They live off the community for their services and are generally well regarded by the populace.  
 **  
 **The Wardens****  
Wardens are a class of people that are trained in the arts of combat and defense. They are the first and only line of defense for a community for the beast and horrors that stalk the lands. Wardens cannot own property (land, a house in a large town is allowed) while they are under employment but this restriction lifts if the Warden retires. Not many reach this stage as most fall in battle defending their communities from attack. Most Wardens are under the employ of a community but a significant portion are Free Wardens, warriors who wander from community to community to offer their services or take up great quests to wander the Ironlands for their own purposes.  
Weapons and armor are not standardized for the Wardens. Each individual Warden carries his/her own equipment. Wardens are greatly respected by the people and like the Iron Guild blacksmiths, they live off the community they are defending. Free Wardens accept bartered items and coin for their services.


	2. Session One: Kidnapped!

**  
**

**IRONSWORN SESSION ONE: KIDNAPPED!**

**ROLL:** _Swear an Iron Vow: I Vow To Return Jorin And Bring The Kidnappers To Justice_. STRONG HIT. _+2 momentum._

I closed the door behind me which lead to the streets of Forgehome. The large house I just left was wealthy and well-connected across the Havens. Their eldest son, Jorin, was kidnapped and is being held for ransom by a former guard of the family, now turned bandit leader and ransomer. The father of the kidnapped, Mithas, showed me the ransom note while his wife, Kiri, cried behind him. The note was signed in a scrawled hand with the name Black Wolf. I along with everyone else in the Havens have heard of the Black Wolf Raiders, a very large, vicious group of bandits, raiders, rapists, and cutthroats.

With my pockets full of the half payment for taking the job (200 silvers), I walked over to The Iron Tankard, the largest combined Inn and Tavern in Forgehome. I was looking for Tania, the dark skinned barmaid. I was looking for her specifically because she was once a prisoner of said Raiders and I knew she could put me on their trail. I found Tania at work and asked her if we could talk in private. She knew me as a Warden and we are on cordial if not friendly terms. She has served me drinks and food before and she remembered that I am a good tipper. She smiles at me and we head to a quiet back room.

**ROLL:** _Gather Information._ STRONG HIT. _+2 momentum._

I apologized to Tania for asking her what I was about to ask and offered her 10 silver for compensation. She asked me why and I told her it was about the Black Wolf Raiders. Her entire demeanor changed at the mention of the name. Again I apologized to her for having to relive horrible memories of her captivity and it took her a moment to regain her composure. I tell her about Jorin and I as a Warden have offered to help get him back.

"Shieldridge," she says quietly, "That bastard operates around Shieldridge."

I thank her for her help and offer her another five silvers but she declines them. "Kill him," she says, "That will be payment enough."

I take my leave of her and go to gather my supplies for the journey. Shieldridge is a fishing village on the coast that is known for the maze of caves around it. Black Wolf and his raiders must have their base of operations in one of those caves. Once properly outfitted I turned to my display stand and grabbed KALANTHA, my ancestor sword that is the only tie me and my family have to our Old World roots. Now I was ready to go.

**ROLL:** _Undertake a Journey._ MISS. _Pay The Price: A new danger or foe is revealed._

As I was traveling the road towards the coast I was suddenly waylaid by a group of bandits! It is strange to see them on such a well-patrolled road, I thought, but then I saw why. The bandits had accosted a caravan and killed the horses. The bandits killed the guards but those guards weren't Wardens like me. To battle!

**ROLL:** _Enter The Fray._ MISS WITH COMPLICATION. _Pay The Price: A surprising development complicates your quest._

This is getting worse. As I faced off against the bandits, a voice from behind them told them to hold. A voice I recognize! A strong, helmed man stepped out from behind them and spoke.

"Sola?"

"Zaidan?"

Zaidan was a Warden like me and vicious with his Ironwrought Greatsword, Rockbiter. I turned to him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Isn't it obvious," he replied, "It's too bad that you had to stumble into this. Attack!"

 **ROLL:** _Clash._ STRONG HIT. _I Find an Opening, +1 Harm_.

Stupidly, the bandits rushed at me, stumbling over themselves in their blood lust. I weave and sidestep their clumsy attacks and feel lucky when Rockbiter smashes into the ground next to my left foot. Zaidan left himself open which I capitalized on. He grunts in pain as Kalantha bites deep into his side.

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT. _+1 Harm and retain initiative._

Zaidan staggers back as my blade bites deep into his shoulder.

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ MISS. _Pay The Price. Endure Harm._ STRONG HIT. _Embrace The Pain. +1 momentum, lose initiative. -2 health._

Zaidan attack strikes true and I grit my teeth in pain as Rockbiter slices into my right side.

 **ROLL:** _Clash._ STRONG HIT with Opportunity. _+1 Harm_.

Zaidan overextends himself and I capitalize. In one fluid motion I remove his helmed head from his body. His body stays in position for a moment then it falls to the ground. He is dead.

 **ROLL:** _Conclude Progress._ STRONG HIT.

With their leader dead the bandits run for their lives. I remove Zaidan's helm and take Rockbiter. The Wardens will want these when I tell them about him. I turn back to Forgehome to report what happened.

 **ROLL:** _Sojourn._ WEAK HIT. _Recover. +2 health._

I meet with Fanir, the leader of the Wardens in Forgehome. I tell him what happened and show him Zaidan's helm and Rockbiter. He is visibly upset at the news and informs me that he isn't the first Warden to turn to banditry. I receive 25 silver for bringing a former Warden to justice. I heal and rest before heading back out on my journey.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake a Journey._ WEAK HIT. _-1 supply, mark progress._

I head out the next morning but progress is slow because of a great snowstorm. The storm lessens in intensity by midday which allows me to forage before I set up camp at the road marker.

 **ROLL:** _Resupply._ WEAK HIT. _+1 Supply, -1 momentum._

I find a deer that will make a nice meal. I make sure the torches at the road marker stone have enough fuel for the night to keep the risen dead at bay and then I set up camp.

 **ROLL:** _Make Camp._ STRONG HIT. _Focus and Prepare. +1 momentum, +1 to Undertake a Journey._

The light from the road marker keeps me safe and the night passes without incident.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake a Journey._ MISS. _Pay The Price._

I continue on the road towards Shieldridge after breaking camp. My journey stops immediately as I come to the bridge that spans to high hills. The Old Gods are against me. The bridge, known for being rickety and in disrepair, has completely collapsed! I had to waste a whole day searching for an alternate route.

 **ROLL:** _Make Camp._ WEAK HIT. _Focus, +1 momentum._

I set up camp in a small crevasse between the hills. There is plenty of wood to keep the fire fed to keep the risen dead at bay. I sleep and pray that the day brings better progress.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey._ MISS (of course!). _Pay The Price. -1 Spirit._

Navigating the space between the hills to get back to the road takes all damn day. Frustrating is the name of the day. I finally make it to the road as the pale sun sets. I don't have time to make camp before the sun completely falls so i make the decision to press on through the night, a dangerous proposition at best.

 **ROLL:** _Face Danger._ STRONG HIT. _+1 momentum._

I encountered a pack of wolves hunting on the side of the road. They were wary as was I. I drew my sword and growled as they did. They thought there was easier prey than me and they moved on.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey._ BURN MOMENTUM FOR WEAK HIT (sigh). _-1 supply._

I press on through the cold night and reach another road marker by midday. Sore and tired I decide to make camp.

 **ROLL:** _Make Camp._ MISS With Complication. _Pay The Price. -1 supply._

Sleep is interrupted by thunder and then a torrent of rain. I had to quickly break camp and continue on before the worst of the storm hits. I lost several supplies in my haste.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey._ WEAK HIT (barely). _Mark progress, -1 supply._

Progress is slow through the storm but thank the gods I don't encounter anything dangerous. By nightfall I finally make it to the village of Shieldridge. I need to rest here before I can do anything else.

 **ROLL:** _Sojourn._ WEAK HIT. _Provision: +2 supply._

I eat at the longhouse for travelers and merchants and rest.

 **ROLL:** _Gather Information._ WEAK HIT. _+1 momentum_

After asking several fishermen about the Black Wolf Raiders I do indeed learn that they operate in the area. I also learn that they have a terrible beast that they use in their attacks. One fisherman tells me of a cave that he saw their ships coming out of. It is a large cave that is avoided by the fishermen as giant spiders and other beasts are known to come from that cave. I thank them with several silvers and head out to the cave.

**DISCOVER A SITE: BLACK WOLF CAVE**

**ROLL:** _Delve The Depths._ WEAK HIT. _Mark Progress and Reveal A Danger. You face an environmental or architectural hazard._

The Cave is dark but I can hear noises coming from deeper inside. The silence is punctuated by sharp noises as pieces of the ceiling fall and smash to the ground. I have to stay alert to keep from being crushed.

 **ROLL:** Continue to _Delve The Depths._ MISS. _Reveal A Danger. Black Wolf Bandit Leader._

I continue on but I almost run into a Black Wolf himself! The shock wears off quickly as he shouts in alarm for the others as I draw my blade.

 **ROLL:** _Draw The Circle._ STRONG HIT. _+1 momentum and 2 boasts with +1 momentum each._ ASSET: BLADE-BOUND: _+1 momentum +1 to roll, To The Death and Bare Yourself._

I formally challenge Black Wolf to a duel to the death and insult his honor and challenge his cowardice to fight one on one. He accepts and we square off.

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT. _+1 Harm and retain initiative._  
My blade scores first and he grunts in pain and reels back from the wound on his right shoulder.

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ WEAK HIT. _Inflict harm and lose initiative._

I land another blow but foolishly I left myself open to his counter. I hear other bandits coming this way.

 **ROLL:** _Clash._ STRONG HIT. _+1 harm as I find an opening._

I find an opening as our swords clash together several times. I am clearly on the defensive as his blade comes in at seemingly all sides. I patiently wait until I find my opening and he grunts in pain as his right side bleeds from my blade.

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT WITH OPPORTUNITY. _This will kill the leader._

We circle each other several times as his bandits enshroud us. The presence of his gang bolsters him and he attacks, overextending himself. I easily sidestep his attack and bring my blade down hard on the back of his neck, severing his head from his body (I AM THE HIGHLANDER!). Daunted by the death of their leader the rest of the bandits scatter to the winds! Two bandits remain, still in shock. I slowly point the end of my blade at them and they run. I take Black Wolf's sword and severed head as a trophy. Now to find Jorin.

 **ROLL:** _Delve The Depths._ WEAK HIT. _Mark Progress and Find An Opportunity._

I continue deeper into the cave. The light of my torch dances off of the walls illuminating glowing spiders, some as large as me, but they seem to not want anything to do with me. Judging by the piles of bones I see what the bandits did to most of their captives to keep the spiders fed. Continuing on I find an open iron cage with a dead body in it and a chain with open shackles. The cage is wide open and in the distance I hear the echo of a horrific roar followed by the screams of several bandits. So the captive is able to get a measure of revenge for its capture, good riddance. I search the half-eaten body in the cage and my heart falls as I come across the signet ring of Jorin's family. He is dead, a meal for whatever fell beast they kept caged in here. I take the ring sadly and search the rest of the area.

My eyes glitter as I find the Black Wolf's treasury. A jeweled dagger clearly for ceremonial purposes. Sacks of grain and other provisions. Scrolls, vials of ink, and an even rarer find: a leather-bound book! 500 silver pieces richer with the dagger and book in tow I burn the ships and rafts used by the bandits and set the rest of their stronghold on fire. Then I leave.

 **ROLL:** _Locate Your Objective._ STRONG HIT. _+1 momentum, +1 to roll._

I return to the village. The smoke coming from the cave draws a small crowd and by setting fire to the bandit's hideout it also had the added benefit of clearing the cave of the monstrous spiders. I tell the villagers of my deeds, showing them Black Wolf's sword and head as proof. I am thanked by the Matron of the village and receive enough supplies for my return journey to Forgehome. Shieldridge is grateful as the Black Wolf Raiders had done damage to the poor village, kidnapping and killing many children and fishermen. I am treated to a feast of fish and sweetbreads in my honor and I leave for Forgehome the following day.

It takes me several days to return to Forgehome and I give the bad news to Jorin's parents. They are devastated to be sure but I still get my pay (200 silvers) and they are grateful that his death was avenged at least.

 **ROLL:** _Fulfill Your Vow. I Vow To Return Jorin And Bring The Kidnappers To Justice._ STRONG HIT. _+3 experience._


	3. Session Two: Echoes Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some worldbuilding in this one and a few quests to test out the mechanics. Heavy plot dialogue towards the end. Not happy with it. I'll probably change a bunch of this as the story progresses. Still experimental writing.

**IRONSWORN SESSION TWO: ECHOES OF THE PAST**

**ROLL:** _Sojourn._ WEAK HIT. _Consort. Up to +3 spirit._

After returning to Forgehome and completing my Vow I learn that Erin has been looking for me while I was away. So I walk over to her house, a small, wooden structure that is warm and comforting. I knock on the door and to my surprise the door opens and Erin's look of shock immediately turns happy at my smile.

"Sola," she exclaims and wraps her arms around me in an aggressive but warm hug.

"Erin," I state back as she releases me from her hug.

"I missed you so much! I didn't even know you were gone until after you left. I could've gone with you if you asked me."

I know she doesn't mean the hurt look she gives me but I bow my head slightly. "I'm sorry. The job came up all of a sudden and I wanted to get started as soon as I could."

Her pout turns back into a smile. "Oh! Where are my manners? Come in, come in!"

She steps back and I enter, closing the door behind me. She steps up past me and twists the latch on the door, locking it. "I can't tell you how much I've missed you," she says as she takes my hand and squeezes it affectionately.

I return the gentle squeeze with my own. Her scent of lilacs and wildflowers fills me as i become aware of her presence surrounding me. A shock of electricity fills me as I feel her hot breath against my cheek. I inhale sharply as I feel her soft lips against my cheek. A kiss. A promise.

"My manners are horrible this morning," she says, her voice suddenly sultry and low, "I haven't properly welcomed you in. I know of another place that has missed you. Would you like to follow me to my bedroom?"

Her hand slips under my skirt as she talks and I almost lose it! "L-lead on," I manage to stammer huskily.

It had been almost a month since we spent some "quality time" together. And what she said was true: her bed missed me as much as I missed it. Her hand never moved from that place under my skirt and each step to her bedroom is exquisite torture! We finally make it there and she falls backward onto her warm, inviting bed. Like a lion leaping on it prey, I pounce...

 **ROLL:** _Forge A Bond: Erin._ WEAK HIT (WHAT????) _+1 spirit, she (silently) asks more of me._

...

...

...

My eyes open some time later. Erin's perfect young body lays on top of me, her legs intertwined with mine. She awakens a few moments later and smiles at me.

"It's dark out already," she remarks as she stares out the window then turns back to me, "You hungry?"

"Starving," I answer.

She gets dressed and I try to but I realize to my supreme embarrassment that in my...zealousness to be with Erin, I had torn my skirt almost completely in two. To make matters worse my shirt is also torn but serviceable, but my undergarments were in the same shape as my skirt. Erin laughs and points to her dresser. "Second drawer," she says, "Your spare clothes from last time this happened are there. They're clean."

I get dressed and we head downstairs to the kitchen. I help her to get dinner prepared and we eat together at the table. I tell her of my experience in trying to find Jorin.

"I'm glad you made it back in one piece," she says after I finish my tale, "What spoils did you claim?"

I tell her of the jeweled dagger and the book. Her eyes perk up like mine did when I found it.

"A book? What's in it? What's it about?"

Her scholarly interest mirrors my own when it came to books and lost knowledge.

"I don't know," I answered, "I haven't had time to browse through it yet."

"Interesting. I'd like to look at it when you're done."

"Of course, " I say, "In fact, if you want to come over to my place tomorrow we can look through it together."

Her expression becomes crestfallen. "Does that mean you're leaving tonight? But, it's already dark!"

"Well," I say with a grin, "I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"You're not," she answers much too quickly and blushes madly, then blurts out,"Stay. Please."

A moment of silence drags out between us as her face turns even redder and I could feel my cheeks warming too. "Well...so long as I am invited, how can I say no?"

I help her clean the metal plates after we finish dinner. I sit back down at the table as she busies herself at the sink. I turn away from her and busy myself at the table as I wait to her to finish. A few moments later I suddenly could feel her presence behind me. Her hands cover my eyes and before I could say anything she tells me in her low, sultry voice. "Stay still and don't look."

I do as she says. She removes her hands from my eyes but I dutifully comply with her request until...

"Open your eyes."

I do and wow! Erin sits on the table in front of my face sans breeches and undergarments, her legs spread wide. My eyes focus and a groan of anticipation and longing escapes my lips.

"Dessert?"

...

...

...

I awaken the next morning just like the day before with Erin on top of me. This time she woke up before me and my first vision of the day is her beautiful face and her beautiful smile.

"Good morning," she says sweetly.

"Morning," I say back.

She slowly gets up and gets dressed. I do as well and then she kisses me hard, which surprised me as usually I was the aggressive one. "Thanks for staying," she whispers, "I really missed you."

That was the moment I knew it was time. I drop to my knees and grasp the small Iron pendant I wear around my neck. My eyes never leave her as I speak.

"Erin, on this Iron I vow to make you mine."

 **ROLL:** _Swear An Iron Vow: I Vow To Make Erin My Bride By Proving Myself Worthy For Her Hand In Marriage._ STRONG HIT. _+2 momentum and I am emboldened and it is clear what I must do next._

"You didn't have to do that," she says in shock, "I'm already yours."

I stand up and kiss her gently on the lips. "I know and I am yours, but I want to make it official."

"You have me Sola, body and soul."

The gravity of the moment hits us at once and we kiss again. We eventually make our way downstairs for breakfast and after that we head over to my place.

 **ROLL:** _Gather Information._ STRONG HIT. _+2 momentum (maxed) and I discover something helpful and specific._

Now at my home I offer Erin some red wine which she accepts. I show her the book I gained in the Black Wolf Raiders cave hideout and we both decide to browse through it.

To our shock the book is a royal lineage register detailing family names and histories from the Old World! And not just one kingdom but all of the kingdoms of the west and several from the east!

"This is amazing," Erin exclaims, "Do you know how valuable this is?"

"I know! But I'd like to get this authenticated at the Fallen Library. You know how many fake histories are out there."

"That's smart," Erin says, "But it's a long way away from Forgehome."

"We can check with the local scholars here first," I offer.

She pries away from the book to look at me incredulously, " _We_? You said we?"

I nod. "Yeah. I know your interest in history is just as great as my own and...besides..."I blush, "I want you with me on this."

"Sola," she says, her voice full of emotion and excitement.

I wave it off like its inconsequential, "I love you Erin," I state matter-of-factly, "I want to be with you for the rest of my days. I was a bit greedy on my last mission and I want to make it up to you."

Erin is speechless but her eyes tell me everything I need to know. I rock back in my chair and almost fall off as I am suddenly weathering a furious assault of kisses from my passionate lover. She finally releases me and its all I can do to catch my breath.

"I love you too," she says quietly, "with all my heart and soul."

I can't take my eyes off her radiant face. She closes in and kisses me again, this time softly and for a long time. The world could end right now and I couldn't be happier. Eventually she pulls away from me and we compose ourselves and dive back into the book.

The book is interesting. It has a section of tales told from each individual kingdom and other sections detailing lineages and great great deeds. Then Erin spies something.

"Wait, go back a page."

I do. "What is it?"

"Look here," she says pointing. I look and there it is, my family name! The Delos family line under King Harold of the Kingdom of Archea. According to the book the Delos family were cousins of the King! Surely that can't be true! I'd have to ask my mom and dad if they knew anything about this.

**Later that day**

Both mom and dad were intrigued with the book but they tempered their enthusiasm with a healthy measure of skepticism. After that Erin and I went to see Kothan Emir, Forgehome's resident Scholar who apprenticed under the First Scholar for years. His dusky skin and white hair and beard were once a staple of people from the far East, I was told and his accent was indeed exotic. His excitement mirrored my own as I hand the book over to him.

"Thank you for this," he says reverently, "I will treat this as if it were mine. Give me some time to see what I can verify. It may take a week or two but I will return it to you once I am finished. In the meantime my home is yours and you may peruse anything in my collection while I do my research."

Erin and I thank him for his hospitality and we tell him that we will take him up on his offer when we have the time. It was getting late and the sun was going down so we decided to leave. I headed back home and Erin headed back to hers. But she wasn't going to stay there she went to get several changes of clothes to bring over to my place for an...extended stay. Since we had time to pass Erin and I decided to pass the time with copious amounts of...play...and maybe a mission or two.

The next morning we walked over to the Warden Headquarters to see what was going on in the area. Most of the trouble Erin and I found were down south closer to the Flooded Lands. I turned to Erin to discuss our options.

"What do you think, Erin?"

I know Knott's Steading. Its a small farm of three families, mainly pigs and cows. They can't keep the wolves away. I wouldn't mind helping them out."

"Okay. And I've been going over the disappearances at Teil's Watch. It a bit further south than Knott's Steading but they're offering 150 silver for solving their problem. What do you think? Do you want to do both since they're not that far away from each other? If we do both that should take a week-and-a-half to two weeks to complete round trip."

"Sounds good to me," she replies with a smile, "Let's do it."

ROLL: Swear An Iron Vow: BURN MOMENTUM for WEAK HIT. I Vow To Help Knott's Steading And Rid The Area Of Wolves. +1 momentum

ROLL: Swear An Iron Vow: STRONG HIT. I Vow To Help Teil's Watch And Find Out Why The People Are Disappearing. +2 momentum  
  
 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey to Knott's Steading._ STRONG HIT. _You make good use of resources: Mark progress._

Erin and I leave Forgehome and head south on the Merchant Road and we make excellent progress. I don't know, I credit it to Erin's presence. The skies are clear, the air is WARM and not a beast in sight. Yeah, it's definitely Erin's doing as no creature is able to resist her beauty and be violent. We travel all day and reach the road marker well before nightfall which gave us more than enough time to set up camp.

 **ROLL:** _Make Camp._ STRONG HIT. _Focus and Prepare. +1 momentum, add +1 to Undertake A Journey._

We make camp and light the torches at the road marker to keep the risen dead away. Our new tent is large and lined with fur to help keep the cold out. Our new sleeping bag is large, comfortable and most importantly from my perspective: Erin is in it with me.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey._ (OMG) STRONG HIT. _You make good use of resources: Mark progress._

I don't get it. Another clear, warm, peaceful day of travel.

 **ROLL:** _Conclude My Progress._ STRONG HIT. _+1 to roll, +1 momentum_

We arrive at Knott's Steading well before sundown. The three wood and mud long buildings that make up the entire steading are a buzz of activity as farmers herd the pigs and cows to their corrals. We walk up to an older woman and she recognizes us by our Warden attire and she appears grateful on our arrival.

"You...you heard? The wolves...there's a great pack of 'em that attack our corrals at night and even our bonfires don't scare them off anymore."

"That's what we're here for," I say. "I am Sola and this is Erin, we're Wardens from Forgehome and we're here to solve your wolf problem."

She turns to look at Erin and smiles at her in recognition. Erin returns the smile. "Yes! I remember you! You went to the woods and found my granddaughter."

Erin waves off the praise bashfully. "It was nothing. I was glad to help."

The farm woman turns back to me as I speak. "Do you mind if we take a look around the steading to see if we can pick up any tracks?"

She nods, "Please do. I've seen them come from the north and another night I'vee seen them come from the west."

We thank her for the information and we get to work.

 **ROLL:** _Gather Information._ STRONG HIT. _We discover information that is helpful and specific. +2 momentum._

Erin and I walk the perimeter of the steading and at the edge of the woods we find a worn path that leads deeper into it. Paw prints and droppings confirm our findings. We decide to follow the trail to see where it leads. After about an hour we start to hear yips and yelps. Lots of them.

"The pack's got to be huge," Erin says quietly.

I nod and draw my blade. Erin draws her bow and knocks an arrow. We creep ahead slowly and stealthily.

 **ROLL:** _Secure An Advantage._ STRONG HIT: WITS. _Prepare to act, +2 momentum._

I break off from Erin who secures an advantageous position with her bow. The pack of wolves is indeed large and the majority of the pack are feasting on the corpse of a large fallen troll. They are feeding voraciously and with such a large meal they will sleep soundly and be lazy overall. I find an area where I can leap out with surprise as I train my eye on the largest male, the Alpha. I know Erin has trained hers on the Alpha female. We wait for our opportunity to strike. We don't have to wait for long.

 **ROLL:** _Enter The Fray._ STRONG HIT with ASSET: BLADE-BOUND. _+1 momentum, +1 to roll._

We attack! The wolf pack was caught completely off guard.

 **ROLL:** _Battle._ STRONG HIT. _+2 momentum. You achieve your objective unconditionally._

It took us longer than expected but Erin and I have won the day against the wolf pack. The Alpha male lies dead at my feet, it's lifeblood still dripping from my blade. The Alpha female is a pincushion thanks to the precise strikes of Erin's bow. fifteen other wolves lay dead or dying, the others broke ranks and ran.

We take the carcasses of the Alpha male and the female back to the steading and we make it back right before the sun sets. Knott's Steading is jubilant at our efforts.

 **ROLL:** _Fulfill Your Vow._ STRONG HIT. _+2 experience._

We set up our tent inside the steading and enjoy a nice feast in our name. The next day we head out towards Teil's Watch.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey._ (WHAT'S GOING ON?) STRONG HIT. _You make good use of your resources. Mark progress._

Like before the weather holds beautifully and we make excellent progress. The Merchant Road is well-traveled and well-guarded for the most part. We make it to the road marker well before nightfall and get everything set up before the last of the sun's rays disappear.

 **ROLL:** _Make Camp._ STRONG HIT. _Focus and Prepare. +1 momentum. +1 to Undertake A Journey._

I can't believe how much I long of Erin's touch when night falls and the fires are lit. We sleep soundly and break camp the following morning.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey._ WEAK HIT. _Mark progress, -1 supply._

The air is noticeably colder and wetter the closer we get to the Flooded Lands. Progress is a bit slower and the sky is grayer but Erin's presence keeps my spirits up. We set up camp at the road marker and set up the bonfire at this one.

 **ROLL:** _Make Camp._ WEAK HIT. _Prepare: add +1 to Undertake A Journey._

We rest, holding each other closely to keep the cold at bay.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey._ STRONG HIT. _We make good use of our resources (we reach our destination) and mark progress._

 **ROLL:** _Conclude Our Progress To Teil's Watch._

We arrive at Teil's Watch. It is a mid to large sized village, maybe a small town as it is a hub for caravans coming and going along the Merchant Road. We get a room at the Inn and get a bite to eat before retiring for the night.

We wake up the next day, have breakfast, and head over to the Council Hall to see what information we can get about the disappearances.

 **ROLL:** _Gather Information._ STRONG HIT. _+2 momentum (maxed), we learn something specific and helpful._

Erin and I talk to Griff Nisus, the chief councilor of Teil's Watch. Griff is an old, bald, and wrinkled man who has seen may winters. His politician's smile changes to genuine when he sees our Warden attire. I explain to him why we are here and if he had any information regarding the disappearances to give it to us.

"Yes, yes," he responds shakily, "The Lighthouse. It is the Lighthouse, I'm sure of it! It has been dark since Teil himself fell to the horrors that rose from the ground. Three months ago the light burned again, casting it light across the land. At first we thought it a blessing, but that's when the disappearances started. Guardsmen sent to investigate reported back claiming that they heard chanting in the Dark Tongue!"

I masked my surprise at this. The Dark Tongue was a major factor in the fall of the Army of Light back in the Old World, or, at least that's what we are told. The Dark Tongue was said to be a verbal manifestation of the Dark that insinuates itself into your mind and twists it towards evil. It was why the Army of Light was so outnumbered in the final battle known as The Fall.

"How is that possible?" Erin asks, "The Dark Tongue was left behind in the Old World. No one has encountered that horrible speech since we arrived in the Ironlands."

"I don't know," he admits, "We dismissed the idea at first as well, but more and more guards reported the same thing."

"The lighthouse is reinforced and fortified," I interject, "If it is now occupied it will be hard to infiltrate."

"We have the original plans for the lighthouse's construction as well as the reinforcement points. Also of note on the plans for the original construction is a tunnel dug from the town to the lighthouse in case of emergency."

"Can we see them?" I ask.

"Of course. Follow me."

He takes us to a back room that is filled with old scrolls. He knew where to go though and he brings us a long, rolled up scroll and hands it to us. "This is it. Give me a moment to clear off the table so you can look at it."

He clears the table and I put the scroll down and unroll it. We look at the drawings and he points out the tunnel that goes underneath the Lighthouse and connects to a wine cellar in the Inn. He calls for a guard as we study the schematics. The guard arrives and he tells the guard to go to the Inn and tell the innkeeper to give us access to the wine cellar. Erin and I look over the reinforcement drawings and make notes of strong points and other areas that we could use to our advantage if the opportunity arises.

After about an hour of looking over the drawing and making notes I thank Griff Nisus for his help and we head back to the Inn. We go back to our room and gather our spelunking supplies and make sure our weapons are oiled and sharpened.

"So," Erin says, breaking the silence, "What do you think?"

I shrug. "I don't know. The reemergence of the Dark Tongue is a stretch in my mind, but...I don't know. I hope he's wrong, that's for sure."

"I agree," she says solemnly, "I can't imagine what chaos could happen if it's true."

"I can," I state, "But I won't. We have a job to do and right now the lighthouse is our lead. I say we steal in and look around. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan to be," she says demurely, "I'll be ready for anything."

"As will I," I say as I sheath my blade and then turn to her, "You ready to go?"

She nods and we head downstairs and talk briefly with the innkeeper. He already opened the wine cellar for us and bade us to have good luck. We enter the wine cellar and find that the secret door is already open for us.

We head through the tunnel. It is a straight shot to the lighthouse and after not even an hour's walk we arrive at a wooden ladder that leads up to a closed trap door. We extinguish our torches and I decide to go first. The trap door is opened from below and it is easy to open. We find ourselves in a subbasement of the lighthouse. The smell of dead, rotting flesh assaults us and nearly overpowers us. Wooden crates and boxes are stacked haphazardly in this room.

 **ROLL:** _Face Danger._ SIGHTED ASSET USED INVOLUNTARILY. WITS: WEAK HIT. _Dispirited: -1 spirit (-2 spirit, enhanced narratively because coolness), +1 to roll, +1 momentum (maxed)_

I grasp my head and grunt in pain as my mind is assaulted with images of darkness and despair. Horrific scenes of battle, death, dying, screams, a whole army falls. Then I see a banner of a black eight-pointed star on a field of red blood. The banner of The Dark itself. I crumble to my knees from the images and can't stop shaking.

"Sola," I hear Erin cry in alarm, "What's wrong?"

As suddenly as the images and sounds came they disappeared. "I...I don't...know," I stammer, still shaking from the visions.

It takes me a minute to regain my composure and another minute to shake the weakness from my legs. "That was...intense," I say through heavy breaths.

"What was it? What happened?"

Erin's hand on my shoulder is a reassuring presence that gives me strength. "Visions. Images. Death," i finally reply. "I...I think Griff...and the guards...may be right."

"No," Erin exclaims emphatically, "It can't be possible!"

I finally stand and draw my sword. "Whatever it was it was a warning. I'm better now, thank you. Now, let's go."

Something definitely doesn't feel right about this place. My senses feel on edge. I can hear echoes of whispers, but in a language I can't place. I hear women, children, men, and all it does is increase my fear. We continue through the subbasement and we both stop at the sound of echoes of snoring. We creep along slowly and come to another room filled with crates and boxes. But on four of these long crates are figures in dark robes sleeping. We get closer and prepare ourselves for battle.

 **ROLL:** _Enter The Fray._ WEAK HIT. BURNED MOMENTUM FOR STRONG HIT. _+2 momentum and have initiative._

A bloody cry of anger escapes my lungs as I lunge forward!

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT. _Inflict +1 harm and retain initiative._

My battlecry awakens the four sleeping robed figures and my blade plunges deep into the chest of one of them. "He" doesn't scream like a man but like a beast! I use my leg and push him off of my blade as I swing at another.

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT. _Inflict +1 harm and retain initiative._

I plunge my blade into another as he tries to stand up from where he fell off of the crate. Like the first, his death scream is not a man's but a monster's. The third has regained his footing and draws a wickedly curved dagger as I attempt to cleave through him in righteous anger!

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT. _Inflict +1 harm and retain initiative._

I cleave him from his right shoulder to almost the middle of his chest as he slides off my blade, gurgling his last in a horrific display of black blood and gore. The last attempts to run. Stupid.

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT (Holy Crap!!!). _Inflict +1 harm and retain initiative (This will end the battle)._

I run him through from behind, impaling him. He roars his beastly roar and speaks a few words in a tongue i don't understand but all it does is make me angry. He falls off my blade dead.

I clean my blade and Erin stares at me in shock and horror. I finally realize she's staring at me and I turn to her. "What's wrong," i ask.

"By the Old Gods," she exclaims, "I've never seen you in such a state! You were...terrifying! You killed all four before i could get a shot off!"

I shrug almost nonchalantly, "I can't explain it. All I can say is that I felt an immense hatred and rage against these...things."

"Remind me not to anger you when your sword's out," she half mumbles under her breath.

I can tell that what I did affects her so I sheath my blade and force my voice to soften. "Don't ever say something like that, please. I couldn't bear it."

My softer tone and sincerity does calm her somewhat. "I'm sorry," she says.

"Forgiven," I say quickly, "Now lets see what we can find any survivors from the village."

We search but to our horror all we found were rotting bodies in various contorted states of agony.

"Sacrifices," Erin states.

I nod, "But sacrifices for what? Or, to who?"

Erin's look tells me plain that she doesn't like my train of thought, and, honestly, I don't either but we need to get to the bottom of this. We search the entire lighthouse and these 4 man-beast...cultists..were the only living things here. On a whim I turn off the flame so the lighthouse is now once again dark. We Open some of the crates and find more sacrificial bodies in various states of decomposition and others held bones. I almost retch at the smell which is overpowering until Erin opens up several windows to let some fresh air in. We find a small scroll case and a red leather-bound book with a black eight-point star on it.

"The Dark," Erin and I say in unison.

"Burn it," she says.

"But it may have information in it about other cultists," I counter.

"Then give it to the Wardens! Let them handle it."

That was a good idea. I put the book in my pack and open the scroll case. I find a map of the Ironlands drawn ages ago and not by human hands. On the map in each region is a more recently drawn lighthouse and lines connecting them. On the east side of the map the lines combine into one and continue east off of the map. The implications are clear.

"They're signaling to The Dark," I whisper.

 **ROLL:** _Fulfill Your Vow: I Vow To Help Teil's Watch And Find Out Why The People Are Disappearing._ WEAK HIT. _There is more to be done. +2 experience. +1 additional experience if I swear an Iron Vow to set things right (I don't at this time, narratively this will come up again at a later date)._

I unlock the lighthouse from the inside and we return to Griff and explain what happened. We show him the map and ask about the lighthouses but he doesn't know of any others as he;s lived in the Havens and the flooded Lands. The lines going off of the map to the east aren't lost on him either and he comes to the same conclusion we did. I tell him about the book we found but i don't show it to him. He gives the same advice as Erin did and suggests that I burn it. I tell him that I will give it to the Wardens back in Forgehome as they have more experienced warriors that can handle this and that seems to put him more at ease.

He gives us 150 silvers for our efforts and also allows us to stay at the Inn for free for the next two days to rest and heal if we need it. The disturbing visions have unsettled me and some mead and Erin should do me well.

 **ROLL:** _Sojourn._ STRONG HIT. _Consort and Provision, +2 spirit, and +2 supply (maxed)_

I graciously take Griff up on his offer to stay at the Inn. Aside from clearing our heads this gives us the opportunity to observe the comings and goings of various merchant caravans. We decide to stay for two days extra to help root out any suspicious activity as needed. I was right thought, mead and Erin are great medicine for a troubled mind.

The village guards and a contingent of Wardens cleared out the lighthouse and luckily everything seems to have gone back to normal as the dead bodies are sanctified and buried, given honors reserved for warriors fallen against The Dark. Erin and i had never seen this old rites performed before so that was interesting and a solemn moment. The nights belong to Erin and I.

 **ROLL:** _Forge A Bond: Erin._ USE ASSET: BONDED. STRONG HIT. _+2 momentum, +1 experience and an additional +2 momentum._

Erin knows me so well. She knows of my spiritual needs as well as my physical ones and has never shied away from either. She is still young and an inexperienced lover but then again, so am I. We were each other's firsts and our explorations of each others are still ongoing. Erin is keenly aware of my need for physical gratification and she doesn't shy away from it. She is more gentle than I but she grants me full leeway in my attempts to make her moan for me.

We give ourselves to each other completely and that giving has filled emotional voids in both of us. In all honesty, I can't think of a life without her. She's my emotional and spiritual center and I'm her physical strength and spiritual shield. Together, we are one.

After two days and nights of food, drink, and relaxation I feel much better. We are thanked again by Griff and we head back to Forgehome. A merchant caravan of fine silks from the south coast is heading to Forgehome and beyond so we attach ourselves to it and they are thankful for the additional protection. Three days pass without incident aside from seeing the largest bear I have ever seen, but, thankfully, it ignored us. At the end of the third day we arrive back home.

Erin follows me to my house and we take turns having a hot bath. We eat and then retire for the night as we both felt exhausted from our travels. It feels so good to be back in my bed! Erin's naked body pressed against mine completes my happiness as I drift off to sleep.

The next day I report to Fanir at the Wardens Headquarters and give him the scroll case and the Dark Book with my report. Needless to say he's concerned but thankful for our efforts. He tells us that he will hand over the items to Holden Vaks, the Warden's Chief Investigator. He tells us that he will stay in touch with us once any new information is forthcoming. He tanks us again and dismisses us so we leave.

"What do you want to do now, Sola?"

"Lets have breakfast and then we can check in with Kothan Emir and see if he has discovered any new information from that history book."

"Sounds good, let's go."

Breakfast is fantastic fare of fish, potatoes and spices. It's good to have silver let me tell you! After that we head over to Kothan Emir's place. The guard at the door recognizes us and opens the door.

"The Honorable Emir is currently meeting with a client," he states, "but you are welcome here. Make yourself comfortable in the study and I will inform him of your arrival. He will meet with you as soon as his business is concluded."

He motions for us to enter so we do. He closes the door behind us and we make our way to the study. A servant boy arrives with goblets of red wine for us which we both take. I pass the boy 5 silvers. He smiles at me sweetly and leaves. I find a book of epic poems that I fancy and sit down. Erin finds an explorer's travel log of the Deep Wilds to read. It isn't long though before Kothan Emir appears.

 **ROLL:** _Gather Information._ WEAK HIT. _+1 momentum and the information complicates matters or introduces a new danger._

Kothan Emir greets us excitedly and asks us to follow him to his inner sanctum. He hobbles away with surprising energy for one so old and stooped, and he impatiently ask us to hurry. We follow him to a large circular room with tables and several glass display cases each full of books, small knives, daggers, a broken shield bearing a faded and rusted golden eagle, and other relics of historical importance brought from the Old World.

"Impressive," I breathe truthfully, "Were you able to find out anything?"

"Indeed," he exclaims mirthfully.

He rummages through a stack of small books and journals on one table and then he moves over to another and repeats the same procedure. "A-ha! Here it is!"

He pulls a small white notebook from the stack and opens it, feverishly turning the pages. "Here!"

He walks over to us and shows us the page. It is handwritten ink but it is a language I don't know. He notices my frown. "It's Archean, the language of the kingdom your ancestors came from," he explains. "Well...more precisely, an ancient dialect of it. No matter, look at this. 'Sola'. It says it right there. And this word? It means 'family'."

"I still don't understand," I say.

He closes the notebook and produces the leather-bound book I gave him from the folds of his robes. "I was able to cross-reference the information found in this book to established histories that we saved from the Old World. Now, sadly, my library is incomplete and large portions of information are missing. But I am able to verify the Sola family name with the kingdom of Archea. The Sola family were indeed nobles and in fact were related to the king. I wasn't able to pin down how close or how far removed the Sola line is from the king as I don't have any other reference material here."

"What about the Fallen Library?" Erin asks, "Would they have that information?"

"That would be my guess," he answers," Archea was a small but strong kingdom militarily. But due to its small size and relatively small population there was less written about it than the larger more populous kingdoms. I was also able to reference several items or regalia, if you will, of the king. The Scepter of Law, the Crown of Sorrows, and the Standard of the First Company. These relics were worn by the king as symbols of his office except for the Standard. The Standard of the First Company was always the first standard raised after the king's banner when they went to battle and the First Company was famous for its military might and the ability to bring victory from certain defeat."

"Except for The Fall," I say.

"Well, yes. Except for that. The point is that these items are real. I have histories of them and more interesting than that is that I have an inventory manifest that details these items. They are here. In the Ironlands! They were brought here during the exodus! By the gods of old, perhaps your descendants were the ones guarding them during the exodus!"

"What does all this mean?" I ask.

"The Regalia of Archea was lost years ago as we spread through the Ironlands. If the Regalia are ever claimed by royal blood, especially blood of or related to the line of the king, well...I think the implications are obvious."

"I still don't understand," I say, "What about the other nobles already out there in the Ironlands? Wouldn't their claim be just as legitimate as mine if not more so?"

He shakes his head, "No. In fact the number of royal families that survived The Exodus intact is exactly zero. All were corrupted by the Dark Tongue in the times leading up to the Great War. Only those of noble heart and purpose were able to resist its pull. Three families of noble status survived The Exodus intact: the Wulan Family Line from the Shang Empire, the Buandu Family, from the kingdom of Xala, and the Iskra Family, from the island nation of Prixa. These three families dispersed and spread throughout the Ironlands as our descendants did when they first set foot on the Ironlands. The Iskra Family forsake their noble status during The Exodus and are now fishermen and ship captains of holdings in the Barrier Islands. The Buandu Family held to their sacred traditions until all contact with them was lost somewhere in the Deep Wilds. The Wulan Family rule the town of Deepwater on the west coast. According to the ancient histories that survived they had fallen farthest from their noble path.Deepwater is a den of corruption, decadence and vice. If Deepwater was a snake the Wulan would be its head. No communities would willingly submit to their poisonous rule."

"Where does that leave me?"

"The Sola Family, if verified, would be a fourth Family, and with the Regalia from their old kingdom would help legitimize that person's claim of rulership. Sadly that is all of the information I have, and I apologize for not being able to verify much. My library and my specialty are herbs and plants from the kingdoms and nations of the Old World, and their medicinal applications. It was by luck that I was able to find that notebook at all."

He hands me the book of my lineage.

"The Fallen Library is your destination if you wish to learn more. The First Scholar would be deeply interested in that book of yours. Also if you come across any more books or scrolls, especially ones on flora, I would be very interested and I pay handsomely for such things."

I thank him for his time and we leave. I head back home and Erin breaks away to do some shopping. I place the book on the end table next to my bed and wait for Erin to return. We have some talking to do to see where we go next.


	4. Session Three: NSFW One (You have been warned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!!!  
> There. You've been warned.  
> NSFW!!!!!  
> Smut and more smut. Plot??? Who needs it! f/f, explicit, graphic  
> Complete TRASH! Story picks up next chapter. Honest.  
> 

****

**IRONSWORN: SESSION THREE - NSFW ONE - Erin's Perspective**

I break away from Sola to do some errands and to do some shopping. I spend an hour on the errands and I spend the next two hours at Druskil's Outfit Emporium. Druskil is an older strange lad who knows his clothes. I give him most of my silvers and he takes my measurements for several specific outfits I want him to make. Sola's birthday is a month away and I want to surprise her with these outfits. He knows I'm a Warden so I get some leeway from him but I don't dodge all of his questions.

"Who's the lucky boy?" he asks innocently.

I blush timidly and smile and blurt out without thinking, "Girl."

"A _girl_? Aren't you a little young to wear something like that?"

"I'm fifteen," I counter, "And I'm a Warden. I even own my own house. I take care of myself thank you very much."

"Sorry," he says apologetically, "I didn't mean to pry, but, these outfits are...well, racy is too tame a word for it."

"I like silk. I like velour. You make the best clothing in all the Havens, or so I'm told. Besides, I want to be discreet and I hear that you pride yourself on being discreet."

"That's true on both counts, but why these outfits specifically?"

I blush harder. "I...I want to look...sexy. i want to...feel...sexy."

"For?"

"Her, and _only_ for her ."

"Do I know "her"?"

I nod but remain silent, hoping he will drop the conversation.

"Oh, okay then. It's none of my business anyway really. You're the customer and you've already given me the silvers needed for what you want."

My face reddens and I'm so glad that there's no one else in the shop other than me. I point to a specific garment hanging on the wall above his head. "And those panties. Two of them if you have them."

He stares incredulously at what I was pointing at and my embarrassment knows no bounds apparently. He pulls them down and grabs another pair and wraps them for me.

"Is there...anything else you need? Something in black leather, perhaps?"

I knew what he was referring to and my face somehow reddens even more. "No, thanks. I'm not into that."

"Hmmm. Pity that."

I spend all but the last few of my silvers at Druskil's and he helps me to sneak out the back. I make my way back to my house and drop off some of the outfits I bought and I go through my clothes to bring with me back over to Sola's A rush of excitement courses through me as I pull out the new panties I just bought. I pack them with other outfits and garments and I head back out and walk over to Sola's house.

Her house is a two-story building like mine provided for and maintained by the Wardens and the town of Forgehome for our service. Her house is located in a different district than mine. I live in the merchant's district close to all of the shops. She lives in what is considered to be the priest district, a much quieter and nicer district than the merchant district.

I open the door and let myself in. I close the door behind me.

"Sola? You here?"

"I'm upstairs," she calls back, "I already took a bath and drained the tub. It's ready for you if you want to take one."

"That sounds great," I answer back, "I'll do that."

I walk upstairs and enter the bathroom. It smells of lilac and wildberries. I take my clothes off and fill up the tub. The water is hot and steaming. It takes me a minute to get acclimated to the hot water. I spy some scented oils on a shelf next to the tub and I find the lilac bottle. I pour a few drops into the water and put the bottle back. I do a thorough cleaning of myself and then lean back into the tub, close my eyes, and relax for a bit. Once the water starts to cool I get out, drain the tub and dry off. I put on my velour robe and head out. My senses are assaulted by the smells of honey and lavender. I follow the scent to Sola's closed bedroom. I open the door and walk in, closing the door behind me.

The room is light by dozens of scented candles providing plenty of light that dances across the room. I lay my pack down and look around. I step back in shock as my gaze falls to the bed. Sola lays on her side facing me on top of the bed, completely naked! My breath catches in my throat at the sight of her lustful smile. In one languid motion Sola leans back onto the bed, her oiled body glistening in the flickering candlelight.

"I've been waiting for you," she says in a deep, sultry voice.

"S-Sola," I stammer in confusion.

"Lover," she purrs playfully in that deep voice she reserves for me.

She slowly extends her arm towards me and points a finger at me then she motions for me to come over. It takes me a moment to remember how to get my legs to move and I take a few steps toward her bed. I stop and stare in admiration at her glorious, beautiful body. Her finger make slow trails over her abdomen on up to her breasts. Heat and longing courses through my body as I watch her hands massage her own breasts. Her lust-filled eyes never leave mine and in the haze that is my own need my brain remind me that she's doing it again. _She's FUCKING you with her eyes._ Her hands move down back to her stomach and she slowly, languidly, spreads her legs.

An unintelligible lustful noise escapes my lips as I watch her hands move down to her sex and then it hits me. She _shaved_ _completely!_ My knees buckle beneath me as my own desire threatens to overwhelm me. I feel my own hands move down the sides of my robe to my own throbbing need.

"Don't do it," Sola says breathlessly, "Save that for later. Let me _play_ for you."

My throbbing desire screams in protest but my hands comply with Sola's request. Sola's fingers glide over the mound of her sex and she slowly beings to play with herself. I can't do anything but stare in frustrated, agonizing lust as her fingers gently, and slowly massage her need. Her sighs of pleasure start to quicken as does her pace. Saliva fills my mouth as I continue to watch. I concentrate solely on her fingers. Their positions, their speed, and their angle of attack, all for future reference. Her breathing changes to short gasps and her fingers increase their speed. Her gasping turns into a low moan telling me how close her glistening body is to release.

Her pelvis thrusts up in rhythmic harmony to the motion of her fingers. Wet, slick sounds merge with her increased moans. The heat within me is unbearable! My body screams for release but all I can do is watch. My feet somehow move me over to the side of Sola's bed and our eyes lock together. Her face goes taut and her eyes roll back. Her pelvis bucks, her mouth opens ready for her glorious release. Then her fingers move away from her sex and her hips slowly lower back down to the bed. She opens her eyes and smiles at me as her breathing slows. I'm mesmerized as I star at her glistening breasts as they rise and fall. Her hand rises to my face and she slowly runs a dripping finger over my lips. Me knees buckle again and I nearly come! My tongue runs over my lips capturing all of Sola's wondrous essence that I can.

"I've been waiting for your return," Sola says huskily, "I've been getting myself ready for you."

"W-wait," my own deep, lust-filled voice manages to say,"Didn't you...you know..."

She shakes her head, "No. Not yet. I save that for you."

"M-Me?" I stammer.

She moves her arms to rest above her head in a submissive pose I have never seen her in. "I've been playing with myself ever since I got home," she purrs seductively, "But I haven't come yet. Every time I'd get close I'd stop."

"Why?"

"My body is yours," she says, her tone suddenly filling with charged emotion, "All yours."

I gaze into her eyes but I change how I look at her. I take a page from her book, and I fuck her with my eyes. Her expression changes as she realizes the look I give her is the look she normally gives me. Her cheeks redden with lust and I break eye contact and I train my gaze down her body, mentally fucking ever inch. I watch in lustful fascination as her nipples harden. I continue my slow downward gaze and focus on her navel and then down to her sex. Her pelvis bucks and thrusts as I hear her moan in frustrated anticipation. I train my eyes back up her body and met her sparkling eyes. I bend over so that her face completely fills my vision.

 **ROLL:** _Forge A Bond: Sola._ STRONG HIT. _+2 momentum._

"Sola," I whisper as I edge closer, "I love you, with all my heart, body, and soul."

I lean forward and kiss her, releasing all of the pent-up passion and emotion inside me. I pour it all into my kiss and suddenly her body goes taut. A groan of pure ecstasy leaves her mouth and enters mine. Her body shudders and bucks as she comes, _hard!_

She groans and shudders as she courses through her orgasm. I keep my lips pressed against hers until her orgasm subsides. I pull away and open my eyes. Sola's expression is one of complete and utter disbelief.

"Y-you...h-how..." she stammers through heavy breathing.

"What?"

"Y-you ...you made me...H-how did...you do that?"

"Do what?," I asked as I straighten back up.

"You...you made me cum harder than I ever had _in my life_! With words and a kiss!"

"You did most of the work already," I countered, "And besides, how _dare_ you! Your hands are suited for swords and hammers and not the delicate touch that my fingers provide."

"I can't argue with that logic," Sola says.

"I'm glad you agree," I say.

"That still doesn't explain how you were able to..."

"I just spoke what is true in my heart," I reply, "I love you, Sola Delos, and I'm _in_ love with you."

The heat coursing throughout my body had not diminished in the slightest and I untie the knot that holds my robe closed and I turn around. I let the robe flutter open and I shrug it off. I _know_ what Sola likes, and I spread my legs apart and bend forward. I feel goosebumps form on my arms. _She's doing it again,_ my brain says _._

"You're doing it again," I say in my deep, sultry voice, "You're FUCKING me with your eyes."

She moans in pleasure. I thrust my hips out and spread the folds of my dripping, throbbing, sex. An electric shock of pleasure surges through me as I sigh. "Like what you see? Do you want to fuck me here?"

I rise back up and turn around. I let my hands slowly rub my inner thighs and then I spread my lips for her.

"How about here?"

"Yes."

The way she said so matter-of-factly made the heat within me spike even higher. My fingers glide over my sex which send a shudder of pleasure through me. A moan escapes my lips as I draw my dripping fingers away.

"Come to me Erin," Sola says huskily.

I slowly make my way back to the foot of her bed and climb up on it. Like a predatory cat I make my way up Sola's body. I stop at her spread legs and stare at the glittering, dripping mess my kiss made and I drink in her glorious aroma

"E-Erin?"

I slowly raise my head up to meet her questioning gaze. "I am going to taste you."

She throws her head back and screams in pleasure, her back arches, and her body stiffens as I glue my lips to the mess of her sex and suck deeply and noisily. Hunger takes over as I do what I can to clean up the mess, gulping down mouthfuls of her essence.

"Erin," my lover exclaims in alarm.

Overstimulation causes her to shudder and spasm as I finish cleaning the mess. She whines in abject pleasure as I pull my lips away and look back up to her with eyes still filled with lust.

"All clean. Now I can feast."

She squirms and bucks against me in a vain attempt to escape as I lean back down. My hands wrap around her legs and forcibly hold her in place as I look back up to her pleading face. "You can't escape me. You said your body is mine. _Stop_ trying to resist."

I lean my head back down to her squirming sex. Her pleading and protestations fall on deaf ears as my lips close over her mound. I suck deeply and l glide my tongue from her pussy all the way up to her throbbing clit.

"ERINNN!"

My tongue attacks her clit. My lips tease her folds and my cheeks are completely drenched in her wetness. Her aroma suffuses me as I enjoy my feast. It isn't long before her body relaxes and the tension in her thighs lessens. Her protests turn to moans of pleasure and instead of trying to buck away from me she starts to pump her sex deeper into my mouth. My tongue glides up on one side of her clit and then down on the other and then I alternate my attack from gentle licks to sharp strikes. My saliva mixes with her arousal as I suck and gulp each time she pumps against me. Sola's moans of pleasure are starting to increase in intensity, telling me that it won't be long before she reaches the precipice to another glorious release.

"Erin! Erin! I'm...I'm so close!"

I pull away for a moment to give her body time to calm down. Sola groans in frustration as I feel her hands run through my hair and she gently pushes down against my head.

"Eriiiiiin," she whines, "please!"

"Delicious," I remark as I keep eye contact with her as I lower my head back down.

I glue my lips to her fleshy folds and let my tongue go to work. In contrast to my own boiling need I tease and massage her clit gently. I watch Sola's face go through a range of emotions as my tongue enjoys the feast and my eyes fuck everything in view. Her body tenses and even I can feel the orgasm rising in her. She throws her head back and bucks hard, pumping her sex so hard in my face I was afraid I might injure her!

"ERINNNNNNNN!"

Her hot, wet, glorious essence explodes into my mouth and down my throat. I gulp down everything she gives me as she goes through the throes of her wonderful orgasm. Finally her body relaxes and I suck and clean the last of what she gives me. Reluctantly I pull away from her and lick the last of her essence from my face. I make m way up her body and lay next to her, letting my hand trail small circles around her navel.

"You killed me," she says, breathing heavily, "i have nothing left to give."

"We'll see," I say.

Sola surprises me by kissing me, hard. Her hot tongue protrudes deeply into my mouth and rolls around my tongue, tasting her own essence which I didn't think she had a mind to do. She releases me and stares deeply in my eyes, smiling tenderly.

"You're still hot," she says, "Here I've came twice and you haven't yet."

She rests her hand on my chest next to my pounding heart. "Let me remedy that."

I take her hand in mine and squeeze it gently. "I'll wait until you're ready again," I say and then I smile wickedly, "I want us to come together."

With speed and strength she forces me to the bed and she gets on top of me as i squeal in surprise.

"You're so close right now, I'll bet you'll cum in seconds!"

Her slick, oiled, soft body glides over mine and my squeal turns into a moan. Her feet get in between my legs and her superior strength forces them apart. I feel something hot and slick press against my throbbing need and I shudder in pleasure as she grinds her body against mine. Gods! I hate to admit it, but she's right!

She slides down my body and gets up in a kneeling position between my spread legs. Before I can protest she takes my legs in her powerful arms and raises my lower body up to her face.

"No," I cry in protest and try to wriggle free but to no avail, "I want us to make love together!"

"We will. But look at you. You're _sooo wet_! It's streaming out of you!"

Under normal circumstances I'd be completely embarrassed in this position, but my own need was so consuming all I wanted her to do was to do it.

"And your gorgeous little clit," she continues excitedly, "it's so _stiff!_ "

"Stop it," I hear myself say, "Don't say such things!"

But her words were only driving my arousal higher and she knew it. "It's like a little dick! You could thrust this into me and fuck me!"

My brain creates the image of her words and I could feel some of my own wet essence trickle out of me. It's so hard to concentrate. I can't think! I want to cum! I want to cum for her!

I squeal and my body tenses as she blows on my throbbing girlhood. "See? I'd say you're about to cum any moment now and I haven't even touched you. You're so swollen! If I licked your pussy I'd drown!"

"Please...st-stop! Please...please...please... _please._ "

Her voice changes to a whisper. " _Come on, just a little lick. Just a little taste. I'm sooo thirsty. Please?_ "

Her seductive whispering and coaxing completely ruins my mind as I let out a long, pleading moan.

"Please," she asks again in a whisper her breath so close and hot on my throbbing need.

"Y-YES! DO IT!"

I give in. It's too much. And I wait for the inevitable ravishing that she was going to do to me, but it doesn't happen. Instead I felt the gentle softness of her lips press against my skin and her hot breath envelop my sex. She sucks gently sending pure pleasure through my sex and up my quivering body. If there is a heaven I imagine that _this_ is what it feels like! My voice explodes in ecstasy as she licks from the base of my exposed pussy up to my clit. Whatever drudges of willpower and strength I have left I use to keep myself from cumming, but it's so hard to concentrate with each downward stroke of her tongue sends a wave of pleasure through me and each upward stroke only doubles it.

Her tongue is gentle but relentless. I can't suppress the feeling in the core of my loins as I can't contain the essence within me. Then she pulls away from me and I panic! _Why has she stopped?_ I open my eyes and see her staring at my clit.

"So beautiful," she breathes in awe, "It's okay, Erin. You can come. You don't have to fight it. Will...will you cum for me?"

Her voice! So seductive, so _vulnerable!_ I'd never heard her talk like this. "You're so close," she says in her quiet, seductive voice, "I see it leaking out of you. You want to cum. But you want to make love to me. That's okay. I want to make love to you too. And I will. We will. We'll cum together. We'll become one. All day and all night. I want us to make love all day and all night. Over and over. I want you inside me, i want you to complete me. So cum. Now. It's okay. Please?"

"Yes, Sola, "I answer completely hypnotized by her voice, "You don't have to make me cum. I...I _want_ to cum...for _you._ "

Her smile is full of tenderness and passion and then her head dips forward and her lips close again over me. The moment gave my body time to cool down but not by much. Her tongue resumes its slow, gentle, but relentless attack on me but this time I give no resistance. I give myself to her completely, my body, my soul. I lose myself in the pleasure that she gives me. I stiffen and inhale sharply as her tongue slowly enters my pussy and thrust in and out several times before slowly trailing back up. That _feeling_ builds again inside me as my moans encourage her more. My breathing changes to short gasps as the feeling builds more and more.

" _Sooolaaa_ ," I moan urgently, completely lost to the world of pleasure my lover gives to me.

My entire body shudders and my breath catches in my throat as Sola's tongue curls and swirls through my sex. She'd never done _that_ before! I scream in abject ecstasy as I teeter on the precipice of glorious release!

"I'M CUMMING!"

The core of my center explodes as all goes white. My body shudders uncontrollably as it can't contain my passion any more. Even through my screams of ecstasy I can hear her greedily gulping down my essence as fast as she can. She isn't able to get all of it and I can feel it trickle down my hips. I buck and thrust into her mouth gushing all of my passion into her. Her tongue and lips do _wondrous_ things to extend my pleasure but eventually I do come back down and she gently lowers my lower body back down to her bed.

She crawls up to my face and lays next to me, a hand tenderly caresses my cheek as I stare at the ceiling through glaze-filled eyes while I catch my breath.

"Feel better now?"

"I love you," I blurt out as I catch my breath, "You are...amazing!"

"Thanks," she says happily and with a definite note of self-satisfaction and then adds, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She surprises me by kissing me hard on the lips. Her tongue slides into my waiting mouth. She gives me a taste of my own essence mixed with her saliva. I'm still coming down from my glorious orgasm and I groan pleasurably into her. Her hand had moved from stroking my cheek to drawing circles playfully below my navel. Her lips break contact with mine and her eyes bore into me.

"I love you Erin," she say earnestly and deeply, "And I _will_ prove myself worthy to you."

"You already have to me," I respond, my voice full of emotion, "In truth, _I_ need to be the one to prove myself worthy to you."

"Don't say such silly things. I can't imagine a world without you."

Her lips brush against my forehead and her hand moves from below my vale to my hip and starts to massage it, telling me that, of course, her arousal was on the rise.

"You're getting hot, aren't you," I ask, already knowing the answer.

"It's your fault," she replies playfully, "I can't resist your beauty or your charms."

Even though I was still basking in the afterglow of one of the greatest orgasms I had ever received I could feel my own arousal start to grow. Sola's lips had move to the tip of my ear and I let out a small yelp in surprise as she gently nibbles on it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say with a sigh, "My body is nothing compared to yours."

She pulls herself away from my ear and sits up. Her hands move to her breast and trace small circles around her nipples. "You like? They're not that much bigger than yours."

It truth, Sola's breasts were smaller than most girls of her height and build. But her toned body was honed in the heat of the forge and tempered in one-on-one combat. Naturally her chest is bigger than mine and more developed, and her stomach ripples with cord-like muscles underneath. Her thighs are just as strong and just as toned.

In my eyes, she is my goddess, and I am her sole worshipper. I sit up and face her. I stare deeply into her eyes and a place my hand tenderly on her cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman I have every known, but it's not your looks that made me fall in love with you. It's what's inside your soul. You're kindness and tenderness towards me changed the way I see people. I thought I'd never be accepted because of my Firstborn blood but you accepted me without question or reservation."

I gently take her other hand and place it on my bare chest next to my heart. "It was that moment that I fell in love with you and I've loved you ever since."

"Oh, Erin," Sola's says in a quivering voice as I see tears form in her eyes.

"It's true," I continue, "I've been in love with you ever since."

She sniffs, "You were four and I was seven. We haven't been going out together for what? A year now? I...I never knew. I mean, I _knew_ , but not how long ago."

"I said it before and I mean it, Sola. I love you, with all my heart and soul."

I lean in and press my lips to hers. I pour all of my love for her into it and she _melts_ into my arms. I lay back down and gently pull her down with me. She presses her oiled body against me as our passions increase with our kissing.

Sola surprises me with her softness and tenderness. She is usually _much_ more aggressive than this, not that I'm complaining by any stretch, but it is nice. She pulls away from my lips as she finishes positioning herself on top me. Her eyes are already full of greedy lust again but tempered with emotion, raw and real.

"I love you Erin. I know I... _take_...a lot. I'm not good at...giving, but I'm trying."

Her voice is apologetic as is her eyes, as if she's saying she's sorry. I clamp my hands under her shoulder blades and hold her. I grind against her causing her entire body to shudder in pleasure. She throws her head back and inhales sharply from my action.

"Make love to me, Sola," I ask quietly but huskily, "Let us become one together."

She answers me in two parts.

The first part of her answer starts by kissing me deeply and passionately.

Her second answer causes me to moan in her mouth and my body to shudder in pleasure as she grinds the hot, slick mound of her sex ever so slowly and delicately against mine. I don't let her do all of the work herself and after figuring out her rhythm I push back. Her back arches as her head pulls away from mine and she sighs deeply in pleasure from my efforts. I mirror the slow pace of gyrations and each pump and thrust sends waves of delight through me.

I don't know the words for how to accurately describe the feeling of Sola's clit rubbing against mine other than: pure heaven! Time, space, and place lose all meaning as we become one. Sola's moans grow more urgent as she grinds against me.Her head lowers back to me and I see a sight that shocks me!

"Sola," I gasp through the pleasure, "Y-you're crying."

Tears stream down her face but there is no sadness in her visage. "I love you Erin! I love you so much!"

Before I can answer her lips attack mine savagely. Her passion overwhelms me and I buck against her, breaking our perfect rhythm. Her next thrust misses my clit completely but hits squarely into my pussy!

The result is immediate and electric for both of us. Both of our bodies tense as she tries to compensate but thrusts her stiff womanhood deeper into me. I push upward, letting it go in deeper. Pleasure like neither of us ever experienced before courses through us. I squeal and her normally deep voice turns high-pitched as she moans.

"YOU'RE INSIDE ME," I cry in exultation.

"It's sooo.h-hot," she stammers as her body quivers.

She tries to exit me thinking she has done wrong but I strain against her, keeping her glorious womanhood inside. "NO," I scream hoarsely, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

I grasp Sola's hips to ensure she stays exactly where she is, my leg and thigh muscles strain to reinforce her position. "Keep going," I plead urgently.

"S-Sola?"

"Keep going...please! D-don't st-stop!"

She complies and thrusts into me with all the strength she dares to use. A groan of animalistic pleasure rips from my throat. Her pace increases and I push hard against her, grunting and squealing with each push. I had never felt pleasure like this before and i didn't want it to end.

Sola's moans grew more urgent with each thrust until finally...

"E-Erin? I...I'm...g-gonna..."

"Do it," I cry, "I'm so close! We'll c-cum together! CUM INSIDE ME!"

Thunder roars from my mouth as I push a final time with all my strength. Sola's scream merges with mine as our bodies go rigid and I explode my essence on her. I feel Sola's stiff clit quiver inside me followed by a deluge of her _hot, glorious_ essence!

"YESSS! YOU"RE CUMMING INSIDE ME!"

Sola's scream eclipses my own as her orgasm thrusts her deeper into my dripping pussy! Each powerful thrust fills me with her essence and causes me to cum even harder until we're both spent and she collapses on top of me shuddering and quivering in the aftershocks of our wondrous experience, both of us breathing heavily as we try to catch our breaths.

Sola repositions herself to be more comfortable and lays her head on my chest. Her breathing under control she sighs contentedly. My body is absolutely _purring_. She nuzzles her cheek on my chest and the silence is only punctuated by our breathing.

"This must be what heaven is like," Sola says breaking the silence.

"If you're there it must be," I say.

She snuggles against me more and I wrap my arms around her in a loving embrace.

"Don't ever leave me," she say, her voice suddenly meek and vulnerable, a tone which I never hear her use.

"I'm yours, Sola Delos," I declare in my most reassuring voice, "Mind, body, and soul."

Her contented moan rumbles through my chest, "Good," she says ans she moves her face to rest on my right breast. She brings her hand up to my left breast and she traces slow circles over my nipple. I shudder and squirm from overstimulation, but it isn't bad as she is gentle and doing it out of affection.

"Why do you like playing with my body so? It's no where near as beautiful as yours."

"I find it irresistible," she answers, "Your contours," she continues she her fingers trail from my nipple slowly down to my stomach.

I feel goosebumps form where she touches me. "Your soft skin," she continues as her fingers continue to trail downward and sideways to my thigh and then slowly back up to my chest as she raises her head from my breast and stares deeply into my eyes.

"And your eyes, your beautiful, gorgeous eyes."

I change my expression to a mock pout, "That's it?"

"Oh, no," she says earnestly as her face edges closer to mine, "The tenderness of your lips."  
Her lips touch mine in a light, loving kiss.

She slowly pulls away from my lips and smiles a playful smile. "The tip of your nose," she says right before giving it a small kiss.

Then she moves lower. "Your neck."

I squeal as her tongue draws a wet trail alongside my neck and then she kisses that spot.

"That _tickles_ ," I whine.

Her lips draw back up to my lips and she kisses me again, her tongue gentle probing inside.

I return the favor, wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace. We kiss for a long time but eventually she breaks contact.

"And I _looove_ your taste," she says, her voice turning deeper and playful.

 _She's insatiable_ , my mind tries to explain the obvious to me, as if I didn't already know. " _Sola_ ," I admonish, "You're a beast!"

"I don't think you understand," she growls like an animal as she plants her hands on the bed next to my arms and looms over me, "I love you for you. I always have...even before we... _learned_...from each other all those years ago. I've been in love with you before that. Your kindness and tenderness seduced me long before your body did that. You allowed me to be me and I didn't have to be strong and harsh all the time. That's why I did all this."

Her right hand gestures to the scented candles about the room, then resumes its position next to my arm.

"You've always made me feel important, like I mean something. Even though the flowers are long since dead I kept all of the glass vases as a reminder of your kindness and love. And I kept all of the other little presents you'd get me as mementos of your love. I don't ever get you anything! I...I guess this is my way for apologizing for my negligence."

I raise an eyebrow playfully, "By _shaving_ , oiling yourself slick, and trying to seduce me?"

Her expression falls, "Well, when you put it like that...damn! I couldn't think of anything you might like as a surprise. The only thing I could think of was..."

"You," I answer.

"I have this house, I have _things_ , but...nothing seemed special enough. So, yeah, I decided to give myself to you."

The enormity of her "gift" strike me deeply into my heart. Tears star to form in my eyes but they are tears of happiness. "It's the prefect gift," I declare while straining to keep my voice from completely breaking, "You're all I could ever want!"

I pull her to me and kiss her hard and passionately. I tug at her to lower her body down to mine and she complies. With my legs free I wrap them around her hips as I plunge my tongue deep into her mouth and engage in a dance with hers. She pulls away eventually, not because she wanted to but because she had to breathe. Her body heaves against mine and I feel the heat begin to build up within me. She looks down at me with a look full of purpose.

"You know I'm going to make love to you again," she says matter-of-factly.

"Like you said, all day and all night," is my response.

Her eyes close and a small shudder runs through her body as she sighs in pleasure. Her eyes open partly as she says, "You're... _grinding_! It's driving me... _wild!_ "

In all fairness I've been making Sola out to be some kind of sexual monster but that couldn't be further from the truth. In fact, _I'm_ the guilty party on nearly every occasion we get time to spend together, but in my defense, _I can't help it!_

She pulls away from me and shakes her head. "No, I'm going about this all wrong."

She kneels between my spread legs and stares at me. I give her a concerned look, "Sola? What's wrong?"

"This is for you, Erin, and I can't let my own urges take control of me and have my way with you. That's not why I did this. So..."

She extends her hand to me, "Tell me what you want me to do. Be as specific as you like. I intended all of this for you and I want to make your fantasies come true if I can. All you have to do is ask. Please, Erin, command me."

She bows her head reverently before me.

"R-really?"

"Yes, command me, my love."

I take her hand and she pulls me up. I pivot around and lay back into her chest as she wraps her arms around me in a warm embrace. "I love you Erin," she whispers hotly in my ear, sending shivers of excitement down my spine, "Let me fulfill your fantasies. What would you have me do, my love?"

That was the _hottest_ thing she'd said to me yet! I _almost_ came!

"Well," I say playfully, seductively, "A game is it? Very well, my servant, I will play your game."

She kisses me tenderly on my cheek, and whispers," Good."

"And I'll _win_ ," I add.

"I hope you do," she says.

My mind explodes in possibilities! It's so hard to chose, I don't even know where to start! Wait! That's it! I'll start at the beginning!

"Servant," I say imperiously.

"Yes, my love?"

"I have this... _need_...that needs tending to and since none of my _other_ servants are around you'll have to do. Will you tend to me?"

"Yes, my love," she answers dutifully, reverently.

"Good. Now, there are stipulations that I must put in place so that I can judge your worthiness as a servant. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my love. Command me and I shall obey."

"That's a good little servant! Now, this... _need_...I have is trapped and yearns to be released from its prison."

"That's horrible," she whispers seductively.

"Silence servant," I admonish, "I was not finished explaining on what must be done to release it."

"Forgive me, my love, I am sorry."

I turn around to face her and lean into her ear and whisper slowly, seductively, "I want you to make me cum. It is the only way my _need_ can be released. Only you can do it, my servant..."

A small moan of lust escapes her mouth and I am quite enjoying how my words are affecting her. "But," I whisper even lower, "You can't just make me cum. I can do that myself, you know? Slowly, with my own fingers."

"Yes, my love", she replies, but I can feel the tension rising in her voice.

"Do you know how to do that, servant? Shall I show you how it's done?"

"Y-yes...er...n-no...uh.." she stammers unsure of what she's supposed to say.

"Let me show you," I say as I taker her hand.

I turn with my back to her and sit against her chest. I spread my legs a little and move her hand down to my wet center. Using her hand I move it over my clit and down the space to my pussy and back up again. The feeling is electric! I sigh deeply in pleasure.

"Very good, servant! It seems...y-you're...fingers...know what t-to do," I breathe, my voice full of arousal, "Let me h-help."

I let her hand go and pump slowly against her fingers indicating the pace of her exertions which she picks up. I spread my lips for her to give her better access to my center. It feels so good!

I lower the pace of my thrust and wait until she responds. Then I turn my face toward her. "This is only part of what you must do, " I whisper hotly at her cheek, "For in order for my _need_ to be released properly you must make me cum more than when you made me cum the first time we... _explored_...each other."

Her hand stops and I give a small groan of playful frustration. "That will...take some time, my love," Sola says, completely assuming her role.

"But you are the only one who can help me," I cry in mock helplessness and desperation, "I can't find release without you, the prison is too strong! Will you...help me?"

"Yes, my love," she answers dutifully and resumes her work.

I sigh in pleasure and close my eyes, thoroughly enjoying every second of her attention. "Thank you, my servant," I sigh heavily, "But I am not such an evil Mistress that I won't do anything to help you in your great quest. The journey is long and perilous. You will need more tools at your disposal in order to complete your quest."

She sounds genuinely intrigued when she asks," What's that, my love?"

I sigh again and take a moment to focus from the sheer pleasure her fingers bring with each stroke. "You have shown some experience with your fingers but you will need more. You have use of your tongue, breasts, nipples, clit and pussy. Only by using these tools in different combinations will you able to unlock my _need_ from its prison and grant it release. I will guide you on your journey by suggesting an appropriate tool or combination of tools to use to further your quest. I will also assist you by letting you know how close you are to camp for you will need to rest on your journey. Once you feel that the prison is ready to be opened only then can you attempt to rescue my _need_ and grant it... _release_. If you are successful on your quest I shall reward my servant with whatever you desire."

Sola whispers to me, her voice full of lust and passion, " This is the _hottest_ thing you've ever done!"

"Remember," I sigh through closed eyes as I focus on _not_ trying to cum already, "I need to cum more than the first time you made me cum! Only then can I find release!"

"Yes," my love. I accept your challenge," Sola whispers hotly in my ear as I groan in abject pleasure and earnestly gets to work.

It's a GLORIOUS game! And Sola does win the challenge at the end of her long, drawn-out journey. I spend the rest of the time ensuring her reward is commensurate to her wonderful deeds.

And I reward her again.

And again.

And again.

And again!


	5. Session Four: The Hinterlands Part One - New Friends

**  
**

**Sola’s Adventure Journal**

**IRONSWORN: SESSION FOUR - The Hinterlands Part One - New Friends**

"Good morning," I hear Erin's voice say sweetly in the darkness.

I open my eyes to the beautiful view of Erin's smiling face in front of me.

"Good morning," I respond groggily and then I let out a big yawn.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Surprisingly well, given the circumstances," I say with a hint of sarcasm.

She looks at me quizzically for a moment before she understands my meaning and she blushes but her smile broadens. "Oh, yeah."

"You're a monster," I declare and then I kiss her passionately on her lips before she has a chance to say anything.

We finally pull away from each other and she backs away from the bed so I can get out. Her flushed cheeks are so cute as she watches me put on my robe. "Breakfast will be ready soon," she says.

"Great! I'm going to take a bath and get dressed and then I'll be downstairs."

"It'll be waiting for you at the table," she says and then she adds, "And I have everything packed up and ready to go for our journey."

"Excellent. I can't wait to get going," I say excitedly.

Erin heads downstairs to finish cooking breakfast while I go take a bath, get cleaned, and put on my Warden attire. It doesn't take me long and after finishing sheathing Kalantha to my belt I head downstairs.

"Smells great," I exclaim, "Bacon and spiced potatoes?"

"For you," Erin says proudly as she gestures at my plate filled with steaming potatoes wrapped in bacon.

Breakfast is delicious! Erin's skill in cooking vastly outshines mine when it comes to most things. I do have to say that my cakes and sweetbreads are to die for though. We finish eating and I help Erin with cleaning up the kitchen.

Erin was already in her Warden attire and she grabs her packs and throws them over her shoulder. Then she grabs her bow and slings it over her other shoulder. She turns to me and says ,"I'm ready."

I throw my packs over my shoulder and smile at her, "Me too. Let's go."

We leave my house and I lock the door behind me. It's late morning in Forgehome with the pale sun climbing in the clear sky. The air is cold and crisp and all of the buildings are blanketed with white snow. A frigid snow storm besieged the town days ago, completely shutting everything down. The storm finally broke yesterday and life was slowly returning to the town.

"The air's cold but clear," Erin remarks.

"I'll bet the roads are covered over," I say, "I haven't seen a storm that bad in a while."

"We'll manage," she says as she pats her quiver full of arrows, "Let's get started."

I nod, "Lets."

 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey (Formidable): Journey To The Fallen Library To Learn More About My Family Lineage._ STRONG HIT. _Mark Progress (1/10), You Make Good Use of Your Resources._

The roads are indeed mostly covered with snow and ice but we make good progress as the roads are clear of traffic and we don't even hear the echoes of wolves, bears, and the like. We stop at the roadside waypoint of stacked rocks ringed with torches. The stacked rocks have a large opening for wood to make a large bonfire to keep the risen dead away at night. Since we made good progress throughout the day we get to the road marker with enough time to clear the snow from the area and get a roaring fire started before the sun goes down. With a fire going we get our tent set up.

 **ROLL:** _Make Camp._ STRONG HIT. _Focus and Prepare. +1 momentum (maxed), +1 to roll Undertake A Journey._

The torches are lit and the bonfire rages. The night passes without incident and we get a good night's sleep.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey._ WEAK HIT. _Mark Progress (2/10), -1 supply._

We break camp as the sun starts to rise and we continue on. We make good progress until mid-day when fierce, biting winds from the east slow us down. We barely reach the road marker in time as the sun sets.

 **ROLL:** _Make Camp._ STRONG HIT. _Prepare, +1 to roll Undertake a Journey._

We quickly set up our tent and light the torches around us to keep the risen at bay. I light a few extra torches, extending our protective perimeter as we both hear echoes of the wails and moans of the risen dead in the distance. Both of us eat quickly and get into the tent, chilled to the bone from the harsh winds and the chill air. I welcome Erin's warmth as she presses her body against mine. Despite her warmth and the heavy sleeping bag we use, sleep comes fitfully as we wake up at various points throughout the night thanks to the moans and cries of the risen dead. Thankfully, the fires keep the risen dead away and the night passes without incident.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey._ STRONG HIT (getting better at this). _Mark Progress (3/10), We make good use of our resources._

We break camp and gather wood in stacks next to the road marker for the next group that may need it and we head out. The skies are clear that morning and we make good progress throughout the day. We're both thankful for the torches as we see the aftermath of the risen dead from the night before. Half eaten carcasses of wolves and deer sparsely litter the grounds next to the road. The occasional dismembered body of the risen dead is found scattered in the remains of the wolves.

Further on we find an overturned horse drawn cart. The carcass of the horse is mostly eaten and we find the body of the poor rider also half eaten alongside the road. He is dressed in merchant clothes and boxes and sacks of produces lie strewn in the road where they tried to escape the risen dead.

"Poor man," Erin remarks sadly, "But stupid too. He should've known better."

"I agree," I say grimly.

"He probably came from Graywood," she says.

I nod, "Probably. Graywood isn't far according to the map. With any luck we should make it there by tomorrow night."

"I'm already looking forward to the Inn. A nice meal, a nice bed, maybe some music if we're lucky."

"I'd like that," I say and we continue on.

Our waypoint is a small roadside statue of a man holding an ax above his head. Homage to the number of lumberjacks that work out of Graywood, giving us further proof that we are getting closer to the town. A line of torches extends out from the statue to give a greater area of protection from the risen dead. We scout the area just in case but we find no sign of any from the night before. We light the torches as the sun goes down and we set up camp.

 **ROLL:** _Make Camp._ STRONG HIT. _Prepare, +1 to roll Undertake a Journey._

With the torches lit and our tent set up, we eat a quick dinner of sweetbreads and cooked venison and get into the tent. There's no area for a bonfire to add any warmth so all I have to keep me warm are the heavy blankets sown in to the sleeping bag, and Erin. The wind picks up but its not enough to put the torches out, but the air turns freezing outside. Erin squeezes herself against me as we snuggle to stay warm. Despite the wind outside we sleep peacefully and break camp the next morning.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake a Journey._ WEAK HIT. _Mark Progress (4/10), -1 supply._

Last night's heavy winds were the precursor to a storm, a miserable, freezing rain assaults us, chilling us to our bones as we trudge forward. The sky's dark and the clouds heavy. Lightning flashes in the distance followed by the crashing of thunder. It's slow going and we are extremely lucky not to encounter any risen dead as we finally reach Graywood well after dark.

Graywood is a big town, larger in area than Forgehome, with a massive, thick, wall of wood surrounding the town proper. In daylight it would be a magnificent sight but its too dark and wet for either of us to pay attention to it. Graywood is a logging town, depending on the ironwood trees of the Hinterlands for its very existence. Ironwood is the strongest wood found in the Ironlands and furniture made from it is in high demand and is very expensive. Us Wardens have a fairly strong presence in the area as Graywood is our staging area for Warden missions for the southern Hinterlands region. Its is a town of trees, wood, and lumberjacks, with small farming areas outside the town to provide food for the populace.

We make our way to the Inn, The Thirsty Knot, and I pay for a room. The Inn is large and spacious, a mirror of the town. Three large hearts are in the middle of the common room with fires providing heat to dispel the cold from outside. The Innkeeper, a large, plump, pleasant woman hands me the key to our room as I pass her 10 silvers. I see that she has a large stock of produce for sale and I decide to buy provisions from her to restock our own dwindling supply.

 **ROLL:** _Resupply._ STRONG HIT. _+2 supply._

I give her 10 more silvers to replenish our provisions and we head up the three flights of stairs to our room. The room is spacious with its own lit fireplace. We throw off our wet clothes and use the Inns towels to dry ourselves off. We put on clean dry Warden attire and head back downstairs to grab a bite to eat and relax.

I get us a table in the common room and order some local fare for us. I order a bottle of red wine and Erin orders spiced mead. Other groups sit at their tables and conversations are low and subdued. I see a few other Wardens in the Inn and they nod to me or raise a mug and we nod in return. Its not long before our food and drinks arrive and we eat. Fish, wild beast, and fresh steamed vegetables are served and it is delicious. The red wine is dry which I like. Erin downs the mead and orders more as she devours her meal. Dessert is locally grown sweetbreads with sweet and sour wildberry glaze sprinkled with mint.

"I've _got_ to get the recipe for this," Erin exclaims with a mouthful of the sweetbread.

"It is good," I say.

We generally eat the rest of our meal in comfortable silence and relax. We retire back to our room after we finish our meal and get ready for bed. The sounds of rain hitting the roof stops as we slip into the surprisingly soft and bouncy bed. The blankets are soft and clean. The Inn impresses me greatly.

"Good night," Erin says to me as she nuzzles her face in my chest, "I love you."

"I love you too, Erin. Good night."

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

 **ROLL:** _Sojourn._ WEAK HIT. _Provide Aid: Take A Quest, +1 To Swear An Iron Vow._

I wake up the next day before Erin does and quietly slip out of the bed careful not to disturb her. I put on my Warden's attire and head downstairs. I get a table and order breakfast. A group of three lady Wardens come into the Inn and sit down next to my table. Their attire is similar to mine but unique to the Hinterlands region.

Breakfast is an assortment of vegetables with a leg of mutton and a mug of fortifying spiced wine. I overhear the Wardens next to me talking about a missing comrade of theirs and I make a mental note of it for later. I'm about half way through breakfast when I see Erin enter the common room from the stairs. She sees me and walks over to my table and sits down across from me. A barman comes by and she orders breakfast and I tell him to add her order to my bill. It isn't long before her food arrives and she starts eating.

"I wouldn't mind staying here for a few days to get used to the area," i say while she eats and I watch for her reaction.

"Okay,” she says, "It's not like we're on a timetable or anything."

The three lady Wardens get up and leave as i take a drink from my mug. "Those Wardens," I say to Erin as i nod toward them, "Their friend is missing and I was thinking of helping them. We can also see what other things are going on with the Wardens."

"I could use the silvers as I'm about out," Erin muses, "I wouldn't mind making a bit of coin and I'm dying to check out the craftsmen. I hear that their wooden figurines are beautiful and I'd love to get my hands on one or two."

I file _that_ information down for later as that would make a wonderful surprise present! "Okay, once we're done here I say we head over to the Warden compound and see if they need any assistance."

She nods as she proceeds to devour her meal. I finish mine and I pay the bar man 3 silvers for everything. He thanks me for the tip and we leave the Inn.

The air is cold but clear and there are a few dark clouds in the sky but not enough to obscure the light of the pale sun. Now I can appreciate the artistry and grandness of Graywood. Almost every building is made of wood and most are at least two or three stories tall. The only stone buildings we see are the Grand Forges, a small, two-story church, and the Warden compound which is a combination of stone and wood. Beyond the buildings is the massive wooden wall that surrounds the town.

Various watch outposts dot the wall and I can see patrols of guardsmen walking on top of the wall. Residents walk here and there on well-maintained roads and streets. I see patrols of well-armed guards patrolling the streets and guarding businesses. I am also impressed by how _wide_ the streets are and the spaces between the buildings. From what Erin and I can see Graywood is heavily populated but the streets are so wide that Erin and i could walk side by side and not worry about bumping into someone.

We take our time to admire the architecture and artistry of the buildings on the way to the Warden compound. We present ourselves to the High Warden, a relatively young looking, clean shaven man with sandy brown hair, cut short. He is High Warden Keelan and he controls the Wardens in this region. A massive Ironwrought Zweihander across his back. After introductions are done we tell him why we're here and if he has any work available.

"Actually yes," he says in a deeper voice than his size would indicate, "I do. I just got a report from a returning Warden patrol that were tasked to help Coop's Steading to the west. Coop's Steading is a small farm steading that suddenly found itself under siege by a band of Reavers. Four went out, three came back. They managed to drive the Ice Trolls off but not before the Reavers took one of the Wardens captive. The trio know the western region well and they've come into contact with the Reavers before."

"Who are the Reavers?" I ask.

"A fierce bandit gang that prey on small steadings and villages. Their attacks have grown more numerous as of late as the weather has gotten worse the closer we get to winter. They are feared in the Hinterlands for the violent methods, most of the time they don't leave survivors. Their supplies must be low for them to abduct a Warden. I assume they will attempt to ransom him. I want to send a team on a rescue mission but I don't have the manpower to mount a rescue. The three Wardens that returned are adamant about getting him back so I know they'll be attempting their own rescue operation. I suggest you talk with them if you want to help."

"The Wardens from the Patrol. Were they three lady Wardens?"

"Yes," he answers with a nod.

"I overheard some of their conversations at the Inn a short while ago. Where are they? We'd like to help as Erin and I have experience in dealing with bandits."

"Emma, Celest, and Katrina went to our forge to get their gear repaired after giving me their report. You should be able to find them there. You can't miss them as they're the only women currently in the compound. I do appreciate the help. I don't have the silvers to give as a proper reward but I can give you the full gratitude of the Wardens here in Graywood, and if you are successful, I'll think of something appropriate as compensation. Sidan is a fine warrior and a good Warden. Like Emma, Katrina, and Celest i want him back in one piece. He's phenomenal with a hammer, sword, and polearm and his skill with a bow are nearly as good."

I understood his meaning. A Warden usually focuses their skill on a particular weapon and spend their lives attempting to master it. It is a rare warrior that is good in more than one weapon.

"Sidan, you say? Sounds like a keeper," Erin remarks.

"Most definitely," Keelan says in agreement.

"Okay we'll talk to them," I say, "I don't like the notion of a Warden held for ransom, especially by bandits. We'll get him back, sir."

"Thank you," he says and bows his head at us gratefully.

We bow in return and head to the forge.

The forge is a separate part of the compound with several working forges worked by older, retired Wardens. The clanging and banging of metal on metal is music to my ears as it reminds me of my childhood in my dad's forge. Small groups of Wardens huddle over the anvil and furnaces talking about missions and asking questions to the smiths about their gear.

We walk around the smallest furnace looking for the three women and we find them talking quietly amongst themselves. Erin and I walk up to them to introduce ourselves.

"Greetings," I say as I extend my arm in a fist in a formal Warden greeting of respect and strength.

"I saw you in the Inn," one of them says as they all return the gesture.

"Yes,. My name is Sola and this is Erin, Wardens of Forgehome of the Havens."

Another one asks, "What brings you north?"

"We're on our way to the Fallen Library to do some research," I answer, "And after suffering through that damned storm we decided to stay here for a few days and see what we can do to help. We've never been this far north before and we want to see the sights of Graywood."

The only lady Warden who hasn't spoke yet now speaks, "Welcome to Graywood. I am Emma, this is Katrina, and this is Celest."

Emma is maybe a few years older than me, about the same height as me and similarly built. Her dark blue eyes and long white hair set her apart from the others. At her belt is a wicked-looking, large steel axe with runes carved into the haft. Katrina is the tallest of the three with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Stylized tattoos run from her cheeks down the sides of her neck. She is also the most...endowed...of the three and perhaps a year or two younger than I. A curved sword is sheathed at each of her hips. Celest is the smallest with long brown hair and green eyes. Her body is built more like Erin's, a scout and closer to Erin's age. The bow strung on her back is almost as tall as she is and the muscles of her arms are a testament to how strong she needs to be to use it. Each woman nods in turn as their names are presented. Erin and I nod back to each.

"You said you're looking to help," Celest asks me then looks to the others, "We...do have a problem."

Emma, the leader, hisses at her for silence. I understand, it's _their_ Warden problem, and most likely, their friend. I wouldn't want outside help from another region if I were them either. But as fellow Wardens we know how close relationships are between Wardens and how easily they can be taken away by this harsh land. It wouldn't be right to not offer help.

It looks like Emma is thinking the same thing and her stern expression softens visibly. She turns her gaze from Celest to us. "I apologize," she says formally, "We're not used to asking for help."

"We completely understand," I say diplomatically, "Sidan, right? Sir Keelan says he was abducted by the Reavers west of here. Erin and I have plenty of experience dealing with bandits and their ilk in the Havens. Sir Keelan says he's stretched too thin to mount a proper rescue operation and he knows you'll be going back for him. I offer my blade, Kalantha, to help."

"My sanctified bow is yours," Erin declares.

The women look at each other for a time and I give them all the time they need as they silently decide our worth. Finally Emma speaks.

"Sidan is a friend, and companion to us. He's saved us countless times in the wilderness as we have done so for him. Aside from Keelan, he's the only real long-time friend we have. The other Wardens here would ask us for special boons for their services, which is why we haven't asked them. What do you ask?"

Erin's face turns quizzical, "Special boons?"

"Favors of a physical nature," Celest answers with more than a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Oh," Erin says as her face turns red as does mine.

"We...wouldn't ask of such...things," I say as I try to find the words, "A cut of the spoils from the Reavers will suffice."

Emma look turns from suspicious to incredulous, "That's it?"

She sounded relieved and yet hurt at my answer. She _is_ good looking, they all are, but well...that's a rabbit hole I don't think Erin and I want to go down. "Yes, that will do."

Celest and Katrina look relieved at my answer as well and I get an appreciative sideways glance from Erin.

"What do you say?"

The trio turn to look at each other for a moment, mentally asking each other and it doesn't take long for them to reach a decision. They turn to Erin and I as one, and Emma says, "We welcome your assistance."

 **ROLL:** _Swear an Iron Vow: I Vow To Help These Wardens Rescue Their Friend._ STRONG HIT. _+2 momentum (maxed), It Is Clear What You Must Do_

I draw my sword and I swear an Iron Vow in their presence to help rescue their friend and fellow Warden, Sidan. Erin grasps the small iron pendant around her neck and makes a similar vow. Needless to say the trio are more than impressed at our actions.

"You...you didn't have to do that," Emma says, her eyes wide in shock and her voice full of emotion, "You don't know him or us! Why would you do this?"

"It is what we do in the Havens," I say simply as I sheath my sword, "Now you know where we stand."

The trio bows slightly and Emma says, "Thank you."

"When do we leave?" Erin asks.

"In an hour or so," Emma says, "Our army should be repaired and ready by then. In the meantime I'd suggest you get your warmest gear. We'll be going to Coop's Steading and that's about a day's travel from here."

"Okay," I say, "We'll meet you back here in an hour. See you then."

They give us the fist salute and we return it and then we leave and head back to the Inn to change into warmer gear.

"I'm glad we're helping them," Erin remarks as she strips down.

"Me too," I say as I do the same, "It doesn't sound like the Warden Bond here is as strong as ours is in Forgehome."

"Yeah, it's sad. If things get bad here for them they'll probably have to move somewhere else."

"They'd be welcomed with open arms in Forgehome," I muse, "To me though, it sound like the only things keeping them here is Sidan and Sir Keelan. Overall that's not a good thing."

"Can you help me with this?"

Erin is struggling with getting a buckle latched right behind her shoulder. I walk over and help.

"Thanks."

We finish getting our winter's attire on and get our supplies ready for the journey. We meet up with the trio at the Warden compound and they are similarly dressed as us.

"We're ready whenever you are," I say.

Emma nods and says, "Let's go."

 **ROLL:** _Undertake a Journey: Coop's Steading._ STRONG HIT With OPPORTUNITY. _Mark Progress (3/10), make good use of resources._

The massive west gate of Graywood opens for us and we leave the safety of its confines behind. The road is clear and maintained. The air is cold but the clouds hold back the weather and we make good progress on our journey. We reach the waypoint, a stone shrine lined with torches, before midday. Emma and Katrina aren't very talkative but Celest and Erin make up for that. Shortly after we began they began talking and by the time we reach the first waypoint they are laughing and giggling like the kids at heart they are.

"We should eat here before moving on," Emma says as she looks up to the sky, "If the weather holds we may make it to Coop's Steading before nightfall."

We brought plenty of provisions so we sit and eat. Celest and Erin are deeply engaged in a conversation about dolls and figurines. Emma and Katrina sit down next to me as we eat. We watch the two giggling Wardens completely ignore us as we eat.

"She likes your friend," Katrina remarks with a small smile, "Celest doesn't make friends easily so this is a shock to me. But it is a welcome one."

"Erin is...special," I say diplomatically but they both could hear the affection I have for her in my voice.

"Just like Sidan is special to us," Emma says as she watches Celest and Erin laugh at a private joke between them, her look is wistful and regretful.

"Tell me of the Reavers. Who's their leader?"

"Garuth Ironhand," Emma says, "A dangerous man, leading a dangerous group."

"Some say he has troll blood in him," Katrina adds.

"Many in his band are former Wardens," Emma says, her voice turning grim, "And they are well-versed in our tactics."

"They very rarely take prisoners. they leave death and destruction in their wake," Katrina says.

I listen intently before asking, "Anyone know where their hideout is?"

"It's no secret," Emma replies, "They control Firemist Cave and the forest around it. It's heavily fortified and trapped. We've lost many Wardens in our attempts to oust them from the region. It's north of Coop's Steading."

"What's the plan, then? How are we going to free your friend?"

"They'll be expecting us," Katrina says, "And _I_ don't want to be the one to disappoint them."

"We'll be stopping at Cooper's Steading to check in on the farmers and we'll ask around for more information. We'll stay the night and head to Firemist Cave as that's the most likely place for them to hold their prisoners," Emma says.

"So how are we going to do this? All out assault? Try to sneak in?"

Katrina sighs and looks skyward; it looks like she's already playing the battle out in her mind, "Like I said, they'll be expecting us so i don't think it'll matter what tactic we try. They'll be ready for us regardless."

"She's right," Emma says grimly as she finishes her meal.

She turns to me, her expression still grim, "Sola. We are grateful for your help but you _really_ don't have to do this. I can speak for the three of us by saying that we don't want to be the cause of your deaths. You don't have to fight. You could run recon for us or we could create a distraction and you can steal in and try to rescue him."

I can already tell that three three women are great Wardens just by their words alone. If i was in their position I would say exactly the same thing. But that still doesn't change the fact that Erin and I swore vows to help.

"We're here with you and we stand with you," I declare, "Sidan will be freed and this Garuth will meet his end."

"Bold words," Katrina remarks.

"My words are my bond," I say.

Emma sighs ruefully, "Your words are too kind. I wish more of the Wardens here shared your outlook. To my mind, their words and deeds are more aligned with common bandits than with the virtues of the Wardens."

"Does Sir Keelan know about this?"

"Of course," Emma says, "But his strength has been able to keep their more disruptive urges in check for the most part. It's because of him that the people of Graywood respect us at all."

We finish our meal and continue on our journey.

An hour later we stop. Celest and Erin are scouting ahead and they both throw up a raised fist indicating trouble ahead. A moment later they draw their bows and come running back to us.

We draw our weapons as they approach.

"Dire bears," Erin yells.

"A lot of them," Celest adds.

We get ready as the largest dire bear I have ever seen runs after them. Three others follow quickly behind them.

 **ROLL:** _Enter The Fray. Formidable._ STRONG HIT. _I have Initiative, +2 momentum (maxed)._

All four dire bears rear up on the hind legs and roar their challenge. I move to attack!

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT with OPPORTUNITY. _I retain initiative, +1 harm._

I rush past Celest and Erin screaming my battlecry! Before the bear in front can react, my blade, Kalantha, bites deep into its left hind leg. It roars in pain as it comes down on all fours. I must have severed something important as it crashes to the ground, its injured hind leg now useless.

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT. _I retain initiative, +1 harm (next hit will kill it)._

I spin around swinging Kalantha in a wide arc. My strength and momentum strike true across the dire bear's face. It limps back, clearly surprised and dispirited by the ferocity of my attack. I don't let up as I leap at it for the killing blow!

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ WEAK HIT. _Inflict harm but lose initiative._

Kalantha cleaves into its neck. The dire bear crashes to the ground, gurgling and spurting blood in its death throes. I strain to pull my blade from its next as another dire bear comes at me!

 **ROLL:** _Clash._ STRONG HIT. _I gain initiative and Find an Opening: +1 harm._

The dire bears swipes a massive claw at my face but i duck at the last moment. I strike upward and score a hit on its exposed shoulder. It roars in pain and backs away from me, surprised at my bite!

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ WEAK HIT. _Inflict harm but lose initiative (next hit will kill it)._

Kalantha lodges deep into its side and it _bears_ down on me as I pull Kalantha free.

 **ROLL:** _Clash._ STRONG HIT. _I gain initiative and Find an Opening: +1 harm._

The dire bear stomps down at me but I roll out of the way. I end up underneath it with its jaws bearing down on me, bathing me in its fetid breath! Fortunately Kalantha is perfectly positioned and i thrust upward, impaling the bear's head from below its jaw and pierce its brain. I roll away as the bear crashes down, dead.

 **ROLL:** _End The Fight._ STRONG HIT. _The Foes Flee._

I stand up from my fallen foe and look around. Another dire bear has fallen to hails of arrows from Erin and Celest and the last dire bear turns tail and runs from the assaults of Emma and Katrina. I wipe the blood off my blade on the fur of the dead bear and sheath my sword.

Nice workout.

Emma and Katrina walk up to me.

"That...that was...amazing," Katrina exclaims her cheeks red, "I've never seen anyone charge a dire bear let alone a group of them!"

I turn my gaze to Erin and smile, "I have all the motivation I need to do what I need to do."

Erin smiles and my words and she blushes. It's so cute!

Katrina walks off wordlessly but disbelief still in her eyes. She help Celest to regain some arrows from the dire bear bodies. Emma turns to me with a wry grin, "That's one way to get her attention."

"Huh?"

"Aside from Sidan, you've impressed Katrina with your moves. I'd watch your tail if I were you, lest Katrina finds her hands on them."

She speaks truthfully but with mirth. I don't take her words as a warning nor do I take offense as I'm used to turning heads both from men and women. I find myself blushing as my gaze turns back to Erin who is also retrieving arrows.

"Like I said, I have all the motivation I need."

Emma follows my gaze and chuckles, "It may not matter to her! She's been known to have multiple partners...simultaneously."

"I'm flattered, I guess," I mutter.

"It's nothing," Emma says with a laugh, "Don't dwell to hard on that. I can plainly see now why you do what you do."

She looks appreciatively at Erin and then walks off.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake a Journey: Coop's Steading (6/10)._ WEAK HIT. _Mark Progress, -1 supply._

We continue our journey and a little bit later we find the bloody remains of a caravan heading east. Several eaten and gored bodies give the telltale signs of the dire bear's attack. We search the area but find no survivors so we continue on.

The terrain turns rough and slows down our progress. Deep rifts and overgrowth split through the road and me make our next waypoint much later than expected.

The sun will be behind the mountains soon," Celest remarks.

"We may have to make camp here," Emma says, clearly not liking the idea.

"We could press on," Erin offers, "We have plenty of torches to keep the risen at bay."

"Not a good idea," Katrina says as she look up to the sky, "The clouds are heavy. I don't like our odds against the rain or snow in the dark."

"Damn it," Emma curses quietly, "We _need_ to get to Coop's Steading! The longer we linger the greater the chance Sidan dies."

"I'm willing to press on," I offer.

"Let's keep moving," Emma says finally.

We continue on.

 **ROLL:** _Resupply._ MISS (Uh oh). _We find nothing, Pay The Price: A Person I Care About (ERIN) Is Exposed To Danger._

With the sun going down we decide to forage for some supplies. We break off into teams. Erin and Celest are one team, and Katrina and I are the other while Emma searches for an area to set up camp and gather wood for the bonfire we're going to have to make.

Katrina and I find nothing. No animal tracks, berries, not a damn thing. It's been a complete waste of time. Suddenly I hear the echo of Erin's scream!

"Erin!" I yell as I run off toward the sound of her scream.

Katrina follows behind me as we crash through trees and over rocks. I hear Erin scream again, but this time her scream wasn't one of alarm, but fear. I draw my blade as I leap over a large rock. Her voice was closer.

I crash through a clearing in the trees and I am stopped in my tracks. Erin lies prostrate on the ground , a massive lizard-like creature looming over.

"ERIN!"

The creature turns its horrid, skull-like face in my direction and roars at me. The face is completely skeletal with black, empty eye sockets.

Katrina yells something behind me but I don't hear her, all of my attention is focused on this horror looming over my Erin! I scream Erin's name and leap at the creature!

 **ROLL:** _Enter The Fray (Extreme)._ STRONG HIT. _I have initiative and +2 momentum (maxed)._

Kalantha glows pale in the light indicating the horror before me but I don't pay attention. I attack!

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT. _+1 harm, retain initiative._

It thinks it's armored hide is strong enough to repel my blade but it doesn't know my Kalantha like i do. It was specifically created for monsters such as this. It excels at killing horrors. It rears up and away from Erin as my blade _effortlessly_ cuts through its side, spraying the ground in hot, hissing, green gore. It roars in agony, echoing through the woods. I assume a defensive stance in between Erin and the monster as it regards me as it should.

I wait for the creature to come at me and time my strike as my blade glows.

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT. _+1 harm, retain initiative._

With surprising speed the massive horror leaps toward me. I score a direct hit to its underbelly as it crashes beyond Erin who has gotten up and is scampering off towards Katrina. The creatures blood hisses as it hits the ground. In two hits with my blade I've already made this creature respect and fear its power. I wave the sword in front of me, taunting it as it growls and stays low, protecting its soft, injured underside.

Against all reason I scream my battlecry and rush the horror!

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT (this is going too well). _+1 harm, retain initiative._

I catch the creature at a moment of indecision as it didn't think I would rush it. Kalantha slashes across its maw, splitting open its left cheek, and spewing a mixture of hissing bile and blood onto the ground. It leaps back from the ferocity of my attack but the loss of blood is making it weak and still within my reach which I will make it regret as I press on with all my fury!

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT. _+1 harm, retain initiative._

The horror is beyond intimidated by Kalantha, showing true fear and howls in agony as I press my attack. An elongated tongue protrudes from its damaged maw and I relieve the creature of it. It turns tail and tries to run, clearly outmatched by the hunger of my blade. But, Kalantha thirsts for the blood of creatures such as these and it will not be denied!

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT. _+1 harm, retain initiative (this will kill it)._

I leap at the creature screaming Erin's name as my blade crashes down hard on the creature's skull, nearly splitting it in two. It twitches once, twice, then no more.

 **ROLL:** _End The Fight._ STRONG HIT. _It's dead._

I pull Kalantha free and wipe the gore off on the creature's carcass. I sheathe it and head towards Erin and Katrina.

I find Erin tending to Celest along with Katrina. Celest's face is bruised and she is unconscious. I restrain myself from hugging Erin in front of others as they are tending to Celest.

"What happened," I ask, breathing heavily.

Erin stands up and moves to my side as Katrina takes over tending to Celest.

"We were foraging when we saw movement. We couldn't tell what it was in the shadows of the trees but we thought it would make a nice meal. Then we lost sight of it. _We_ were the hunted apparently and Celest was knocked out by that creature's surprise attack. It's tail was strong enough to send her flying. It...it moved so fast! I...I didn't have time to react."

She's shaking and I put my arm around her to reassure her. "It's over now. You're safe," I whisper.

"Safe...with you," she whispers back.

I turn to Katrina and walk over to her. "How is she? Is she going to be okay?"

"She took a hard hit to the head," Katrina says ruefully shaking her head in uncertainty, "She's knocked out cold."

"Here," I say as I kneel down, "I'll carry her back. We can tend to her better at camp. Besides, who knows how many more of those things are out here."

I take Celest into my arms and stand up. She's not heavy, about as heavy as Erin, which isn't much to me, and I carefully take a few steps to center myself and get used to the added weight.

"The risen will be out soon," Katrina remarks, "We should hurry."

We nod and head back.

"Sir Sola?" Katrina asks using the formal Warden title.

"Sola's fine, "I say, "What is it?"

"How...how did you slice through a Valshek Jumper so easily? Their hide's tough enough to repel steel."

"Not mine," I answer, "Kalantha, my blade, is a legacy of my family's line dating back to the Old World. It was created to kill creatures like that, among others."

"Wow," she exclaims excitedly, "Are you... _bound_ to it?"

I nod, "Yes. It houses the spirits of warriors from deep in my family line. Their guidance and power has saved my hide on more than one occasion."

Celest moans and stirs weakly in my arms. "Stay still," I say to her, "Keep your eyes closed and try to relax, we're almost at camp."

"My head hurts," she moans weakly.

"We'll get you right," Katrina says soothingly, "Just do as Sola tells you."

Celest moans again which I take as acceptance and she's quiet for the rest of the way back.

We make it back to our campsite as the night falls. Emma has two bonfires started and a ring of lit torches outlines the perimeter of the camp. Emma had already set up their large tent and her face is a mixture of worry and happiness as we arrive.

"You're back," she exclaims in relief, then worry overtakes her as she sees me carrying Celest.

"What happened?"

"Celest and Erin were attacked by a Valshek Jumper," Katrina explains.

Emma's expression turns to pure horror, "A Valshek Jumper! And you're all here? How did you survive?"

"It's dealt with," I say as I gently lay Celest down next to the fire, "It won't bother anyone again."

Before Emma can ask anything else, the darkness beyond the light of the fires erupts in the baleful sounds of moans and groans...the risen.

"Erin? Help them tend to Celest. I'm gonna patrol the perimeter."

"Right," she says nodding at me.

 **ROLL:** _Make Camp._ STRONG HIT. _Prepare and Recuperate. +1 on Roll to Undertake A Journey._

Emma and I take turns standing watch and tending to the bonfires and torches to keep the risen away. I see their dark forms lumbering out through the woods amidst the shadows, but the fires are bright and the bonfires are well-fed. Katrina and Erin combine their parcels of medicinal herbs and poultices to get Celest well and an hour after settling down Celest is up and walking about. Thunder rumbles throughout the night, but thankfully, the weather holds and the night passes without complications.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake a Journey: Coop's Steading (9/10)._ WEAK HIT. _Mark Progress, -1 supply._

The weather holds steady until mid-morning when the clouds release their contents in a torrent of hard, cold, rain. Progressing over the rough terrain is already slow and the rain adds misery to the mix for all of us.

 **ROLL:** _Conclude Progress: Journey to Coop's Steading._ STRONG HIT.

The rain refuses to relent. Our progress is so slow that we finally make it to Coop's Steading an hour or so before the risen arise. We're behind schedule and the rain show no signs of slowing.

Coop's Steading is like other steadings in the Ironlands. It's a small collection of buildings housing a few families of farmers tending their flocks and their lands. A young boy meets us at the outskirts and recognizes the trio and excitedly waves us to him. We follow him to the largest building, a common are set aside for sleeping and several other farmers gather some food together for us. We welcome the hot meal as the rain mercifully starts to lessen. Torches are lit as are the bonfires. We dry ourselves next to the fire and lay out our sleeping bags. Erin huddles together with me as we drift off to sleep.

 **ROLL:** _Sojourn._ WEAK HIT. _Provision: +2 supply._

The storm has passed by the time we wake up. We have breakfast and I purchase provisions to add to our supplies. While I'm buying food for us, Emma and Katrina head out to ask questions about their abducted friend and the Reavers.

Erin spends time with her new friend Celest while the rest of us go about our business. I busy myself packing the provisions I just bought and try not to listen in but I can't help it. I overhear a conversation between Celest and Erin and I'm the subject of their conversation. What Erin says about me and in such glowing terms makes me blush. I'm not the type to get embarrassed easily but this is one of those times.

 **ROLL:** _Gather Information._ WEAK HIT. _We find the information we need but the information complicates our quest or adds a new danger._

Emma and Katrina return about an hour later, both of their faces are grim. Celest smiles at their approach, clearly feeling better.

"What did you find out?"

Emma and Katrina are obviously glad that Celest is feeling better, I can see it in their eyes, but their faces remain grim.

"You...you're not going to like it," Emma says quietly.

She turns to Erin and I, "Could...could you give us a few minutes alone, please?"

"Of course," I say, trying and failing to mask the worry in my voice as I take Erin by the hand, "Come, Erin. Let's go."

"Okay."

We leave the building and wait outside. Erin and I are silent as we've been in this position before. Judging by their faces I could tell that whatever news they have wasn't good. Erin's mood turns dour as does mine as we hear the echo of Celest's cry of despair and sobbing from inside. Erin lays her head into my shoulder for comfort and I lean my head against hers as we wait for the trio to come out.

A long time passes until the sobs from inside cease. A few minutes after that the door opens and the trio stand before us. All three were crying and holding hands to keep their morale steady with little success.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I say quietly, sincerely.

"Thank you," Emma says stoically but it's clear that she's just as affected as Celest is.

Erin runs over to Celest without saying anything and hugs her. Celest breaks down again and Erin coos at her soothingly while slowly rocking her back and forth in her embrace. Katrina shakes her head and turns around, "I...i can't take this! I'm sorry," she says as she goes back inside, her head in her hands.

Emma walks over to Celest and Erin and hugs both of them in shared grief. I quietly head inside to find Katrina. I find her in a corner, alone, her sobbing face buried in her hands. I kneel down to her and I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

She stops and sniffs. She looks up at me, tears streaming down her face.

"I loved him, you know? We all did."

I sit down next to her and off her my shoulder which she takes gratefully.

"I know," I say quietly as she lays her head on my shoulder, "Tell me about him."

"Well, I first met him when..."

She talks for hours and I listen intently to her stories. He was truly a great Warden.

The day passes into night as Erin and I help the trio suffer through their loss. The next day we head out as a group to the area where Emma and Katrina were told Sidan's body is located. The skies are clear, the air is cold but the nice weather holds. It takes us half a day but we eventually find the area.

Off the road west in a grove of dead trees, we see him.

Or to be more precise: what's left of him.

His naked body is strung up with hemp to three dead trees. A murder of crows peck and eat his flesh. His body shows signs of brutal beatings, broken bones and stabbings. The fatal blow is on display by a cruel gash from one side of his neck to the other. In silence the trio walk over and begin cutting him down. Erin and I quickly follow to help.

Erin and I dig a proper grave for him while the others wrap him in clean burial cloths and proper Warden gear. They complete the rituals necessary to ensure Sidan does not rise as one of the risen. They talk to him, relating the good times and funny stories each had with him during his life. It's a sad, somber affair as we lay Sidan's body to rest and at the end of the ceremony I cover his body with dirt while the trio wrestles with their grief. Erin does what she can to help in her own way, offering hugs and soothing words which are accepted gratefully by the three.

After finishing I offer hugs of my own to them to provide strength to their sorrow. The sun starts to set which forces us to make camp and set up torches around Sidan's Final Rest and light them. Celest and Erin set up our Tent as the trio didn't bring theirs and Emma and Katrina help me with getting the torch stands in position and getting them lit.

 **ROLL:** _Make Camp._ STRONG HIT. _Relax and Recuperate. +1 spirit and +1 health to companions._

Our tent is large enough for the five of us as Erin and I help the others through their grief. Everyone relaxes and I break open two bottles of red wine that I brought just in case. Erin and I swap tales of our adventures in the Havens and the others get involved by telling tales of their own. By the end of the two bottles everyone is relaxed and at least smiling at each other. When it is time for us to retire the trio huddles together for warmth. I until the knows holding the sleeping bag together and I use it like a massive blanket and cover all of us. Erin nuzzles against my back affectionately as she drifts off to sleep. I'm not far behind her.

We awaken the next day feeling refreshed. We have a quick breakfast, douse the torches and break camp. Emma turns to me.

"You have more than held your end of the bargain, Sola. I'd say your vow is complete. Thank you for everything."

Before I can say anything she grabs me and wraps her arms around me in a powerful, heartfelt hug. Then she releases me.

"Wait. What about Garuth Ironhand? And the Reavers?"

"We'll deal with them," she says grimly, "Right after we tell Keelan the news. Keelan was a friend to Sidan too and he needs to know."

 **ROLL:** _Fulfill Your Vow: I Vow To Help These Wardens Rescue Their Friend._ STRONG HIT. _+3 experience._

"It's not like he'll be able to gather all the Wardens for an all out attack," I say.

"I know," she says in quiet resignation.

"So, what? You three are going to assault Firemist Cave yourselves? That's suicide!"

I know her look too well and I completely understand. But I can't just leave them to their fate.

I unsheathe my sword and I vow in front of her to help them kill Garuth Ironhand and end the threat of the Reavers.

 **ROLL:** _Swear An Iron Vow: I Vow To Help The Trio Kill Garuth Ironhand And End The Reavers._ MISS, Burned MOMENTUM for STRONG HIT (damndamndamn). _You are emboldened, +2 momentum._

Emma, for her part, tries to stop me, but I make it anyway. I sheathe my blade.

"This is _our_ fight," she says angrily, " _not_ yours!"

"You're going to need all of the help you can get," I say evenly, "I know I can't just sit by while you three go and get yourselves killed."

"I agree," Erin speaks from behind me, "We haven't traveled together long but I couldn't live with myself either if I sat this one out."

Katrina and Celest hear the conversation and walk over.

"That's not the point," Emma argues, "I don't want to be held responsible for your deaths!"

"I made my choice," I say, "And I chose to help."

Emma sighs in resignation. "Fine. As you wish...thank you."

The last she says quietly and walks off. We break up camp and head back to Coop's Steading.

We stay there another night so Celest can recuperate and we head back to Graywood the next morning. We have enough provisions to last for the journey and we take our time getting back, taking a total of three days traveling through rough terrain and staying at road markers and waypoints designed for safety and protection.

 **ROLL:** _Forge a Bond: (Group) Hinterlands Lady Wardens (Emma, Katrina, and Celest)._ STRONG HIT. _+2 momentum._

On the way back to Graywood Emma comes up to me and apologizes for being angry at me. I tell her I understand completely and that no apology is necessary. I'm surprised at her impulsive hug. I return it and she pulls away.

"I am happy to truly call you friend, Sola," she says proudly.

"As do I," Katrina says with a smile.

"Me too," Celest exclaims.

"Thank you all," I mumble through hot cheeks.

They turn to Erin and proclaim the same to her. Celest hugs her vigorously. _I may have to keep an eye on them_ , I think to myself playfully.

Then, in our presence, the trio drop down to their knees, draws their weapons, and each swears an Iron Vow to Erin and I. It is a vow of friendship and protection and I am honored to accept them. With that out of the way we press on.

We make it back to Graywood without incident by nightfall on the third day and the trio presents to Sir Keelan the horrible news with Erin and I as witnesses and to corroborate their report. He doesn't take it well. After giving their report Sir Keelan thanks us and dismisses us.

Erin and I head to the Inn so I can pay off the room for while we were away, and I pay for another week just in case. Erin orders food for us and we sit down and eat in silence, each lost in our own thoughts. Erin eventually breaks the silence.

"Sola? Do you think they'll stay?"

"I don't know," I answer, "Assuming we survive Firemist Cave and the Reavers. Only Sir Keelan is really keeping them here now. What do you think?"

"I think they'll leave."

"I'm inclined to agree. I don't see them staying around much longer."

"Where do you think they'll go?"

"Again, I have no idea. The Havens would kill to have their services, but I'd bet the other regions would too. I know Fanir would trade ten Wardens for them."

"What's your opinion of them?"

"Together, or individually?"

"Let's go individually first. What's your impression of Emma?"

"She's strong, takes charge. She's the leader."

Erin takes a bit and gives me a timid look and says, "She reminds me of you."

I see the comparison. "She's more focused...driven...than I," I say, "And I can tell she has a mean streak in her that the Reavers are going to regret. Yet..."

"Yet...what?"

"There's a softness to her heart, I think. She really cares for Katrina and Celest and is protective of them, almost to the point of shielding them from the outside. I'd guess their relationships between them goes beyond friendship. That's just my opinion though."

"Huh. I haven't seen anything between them, but then again, I wasn't looking."

"Weren't you now? You've gotten rather... _friendly_ with Celest."

My playful taunting tone has the desired effect as her face blushes and her expression changes to haughty defiance, "What? I...I don't know what you're talking about! She's kind, friendly, and..."

" _Do_ tell me _more,"_ I ask playfully, "What else is she like...in _bed?_ "

That breaks the spell. "Now I know your messing with me! _And_ you're not getting rid of me that easily either!"

I laugh at her righteous indignation. "Sorry," I say laughing and smiling to ease her tension, "I was just teasing. You know I want you all to myself. I'm selfish that way. Unless..."

I let my playful voice trail off into silence but my smile only broadens.

"Unless what?" Erin asks with a genuine expression of curiosity on her face that surprises even me.

I press on with my teasing, playful thought, "Well...let's just say that a lot of red wine, some cards, and some heavy wagers would be involved if i continue _this_ thought."

I let it drop, thinking the conversation done as she mulls over my words. I was expecting a witty retort but she surprises me again.

"Please, continue."

I laugh and shake my head, "Oh no! You're not dragging me down this rabbit hole! I love you Erin, and I don't think you've left enough room in there for me to love another as well, let alone _three_ of them!"

"It...it was just a thought," she say quietly.

"My little beast," I exclaim affectionately, "Will you ever be satisfied in this life?"

She answers my jest by finishing her mug of spiced mead.

"Okay, where were we? Ah, Katrina. Katrina seems more laid back than Emma, but there's an intelligence or cunning to her that's understated and that makes her easy to underestimate. From the tales they told us about themselves I'd say that more than one foe didn't live to regret underestimating her. She must be well traveled too I think. There's a worldliness to her that lets her seem at home anywhere."

"I see her as smart and affectionate," Erin says as she gulps down the last of her meal, "She gives and accepts hugs freely."

"On to your new friend. Ce- _lust_."

Erin gives me a sideways glance through narrowed eyes and I raise my hands in surrender.

"No. I'm serious this time! Honest! She's a scout and damn good with a bow. But...in all honesty, she reminds me a bit of you and that's not a blemish against her.. She's quick and eager to get in a fight to protect her friends, but from what Katrina told me about her i think she's a bit withdrawn and I don't think she'd handle herself well if she's all by herself. I think she needs the others for support. I could be wrong, but that's my take on her. And besides, she's young, she may grow out of that."

"I...can't fault your reasoning," Erin admits truthfully, "It's the same impression I've gotten too."

"Now, if we're talking about them as a unit? All together? They're _definitely_ a force to be reckoned with! Any bandit gang down in the Havens would run first if they knew of them that's for sure. But these Reavers are something else. Despite their skill...I don't know."

"Honestly? What do you think are their chances?"

I sigh heavily, all brevity gone, "Honestly? They don't stand a chance."

"And us with them?"

I shrug, "I don't know, Erin. I truly don't. But I can just stand there and watch as they walk to their own deaths, can I? Can you?"

She shakes her beautiful head in the negative, "Of course not!"

I smile at the seriousness of her expression. I can't help it! She looks at me quizzically.

"Ah, Erin. You've always been my moral center. Don't ever change, my love."

She blushes hard at my compliment and smiles. We order dessert, those wondrous sweetbreads with the wildberry glaze, and eat until we're full. Then we retire to our room.

I let Erin take a bath first as I get the fireplace ready and then the bed. Erin runs out of the tub and quickly dries off. Then, still naked, she runs onto the bed and gets under the blankets. I take off my gear and I take a nice warm bath and clean the thoughts and cares away. I stay in the tub for a while and relax until the water gets too cold for me and I get out. I drain the tub and dry off. I check the fireplace one more time and then I crawl into bed behind Erin and drape my arm around her and hold her close. Her soft skin against mine feels so good. I missed this! I kiss her shoulder lightly and whisper, "I love you, Erin."

She snuggles her hips and back against my body and sighs contentedly. My thoughts are of her as I drift off to sleep.


	6. Session Five: The Hinterlands Part Two - Bonds

Erin and I meet up with Emma, Katrina and Celest at the Warden compound the next morning. Everyone's gear is packed and we all have breakfast together at the Inn. We talk and eat and mentally prepare ourselves for the journey. I pay for breakfast and we head out.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey: Journey to Firemist Cave (3/10)._ WEAK HIT. _Mark Progress, -1 supply._

The road west is choked with traffic. Horse-drawn carts going in opposite directions make the road impassable for us and forces us to make our own path through the forest. It's slow going and it takes us all day getting through the woods and back on to the road. We reach the rest site as the sun sets. Fortunately a small caravan was also at the site and had already gotten the fires started.

 **ROLL:** _Make Camp._ STRONG HIT. _Focus and Prepare, +1 momentum, +1 roll to Undertake A Journey._

We set up our campsites and retire for the night. The caravan guards are additional protection from the risen as they patrol the perimeter. The night passes without incident and we break camp in the morning.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey: Journey to Firemist Cave (6/10)._ WEAK HIT. _Mark Progress, -1 supply._

The terrain turns rough and our journey continues at a slower pace than we like. We're hampered further by a large merchant caravan clogging up the road. All four carts show signs of damage and missing wheels. The merchants and their guards were busy repairing the wheels on the road, forcing us to leave the road and make our own path again. By late afternoon we make it back to the road and we manage to reach the rest site before the sun goes down.

 **ROLL:** _Make Camp._ WEAK HIT. _+1 roll to Undertake A Journey._

We light the torches around the campsite and get the bonfires roaring. Erin and I settle down in our tent and rest. A few hours later I'm awakened by someone wrapping outside our tent. I open the tent and Emma stands before me. I rub my eyes sleepily.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Sola," she says apologetically.

I wave off her apology, "What do you need?"

She sighs heavily, "It's Celest. She's can't stop crying and nothing Katrina and I are doing is working."

"Celest..." Erin asks groggily as she wakes up.

"Yes. She's asking for you, Erin."

Erin looks up at me and I nod. "Go to her," I say.

Erin goes with Emma back to their tent and I go back to sleep. Sleep comes hard; it doesn't feel right with Erin gone.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey: Journey to Firemist Cave (9/10)._ WEAK HIT. _Mark Progress, -1 supply._

Erin arrives in my tent in the morning, waking me up. Her hair is all disheveled and she looks depressed.

"How's Celest doing?"

Erin shakes her head sadly, "She in despair. She cried and sobbed all night, even in her sleep. I held her all night but I don't know if it did any good."

"You're such a good girl," I coo as I get up and wrap my arms around her in a tender embrace.

She lets out a big yawn, "I didn't sleep good either."

I release her from my hug and give her a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for helping her."

"I missed you," she says timidly.

"I missed you too," I say, "I didn't get much rest last night after you left. It was lonely in here."

Celest walks up to us as we are dismantling the tent.

"Thank you for last night," she says to Erin in a meek voice, her cheeks blushing.

She still looked drained from the night before but her smile towards Erin is genuine.

"You're welcome," Erin says sweetly.

Impulsively Celest moves toward her and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and then leaves. Erin is taken aback and blushes madly. I smile and continue breaking down the tent.

We made good progress at first as the road was clear. Then dark clouds approached from the north and the sky grew dark.

"This doesn't look good," Katrina remarks at the clouds.

She was right. A short time later thunder rumbles in the distance and freezing rain pours down on us. The road turns slippery and muddy and our progress nearly comes to a halt. The storm shows no sign of slowing, and by mid-day we had to stop.

"We're so close," Emma says in frustration as lightning illuminates her face.

A family of deer rush out of the woods onto the road and see us. They leap over to the other side of the road and into the woods.

"We could use the meat," I muse to Erin.

"Our supplies are getting low," she says.

As a group we decide to hunt since we weren't able to go anywhere.

 **ROLL:** _Resupply._ WEAK HIT. _-2 momentum, +2 supply._

We spend most of the afternoon hunting the deer. It takes longer than expected but we return to the road with two deer carcasses. We prepare the meat and add it to our supplies. We continue through the rain and just manage to reach our waypoint. We quickly set up our tents and create bonfires. Thankfully the storm lessens but the wood is wet and it takes us a while to get the bonfires started. It's good that we did because we could hear the moans and groans of the risen in the distance.

 **ROLL:** _Make Camp._ STRONG HIT. _Focus and Prepare, +1 momentum, +1 roll to Undertake A Journey._

After dinner i walk over to Celest and Emma who were talking. They stop and turn to me.

 **ROLL:** _Forge A Bond:_ _(Group) Hinterlands Lady Wardens (Emma, Katrina, and Celest)._ STRONG HIT. _Mark Progress on Bond Track and +2 momentum._

"I didn't mean to interrupt you but this will be quick," I say as I look at Celest, "I have a question for you Celest. Erin and I talked it over and we were wondering if...maybe...you'd like to sleep with us tonight?"

I give Emma a quick reassuring look but her look is extremely grateful for our offer. I turn back to Celest and I watch as she draws in to herself.

"No. I...I don't want to impose," she says quietly.

"It's not a problem at all," I say soothingly, "We're more than happy to have you. Our tent is yours."

Celest turns to Emma, giving her an asking look. Emma nods almost imperceptibly and Celest turns back to me, "O-okay."

"Good," I say with a smile and Celest stands up and heads over to our tent and enters it.

I turn to leave but Emma grabs my hand to stop me. I turn around to face her and her expression is appreciative and grateful.

"Thank you for this," she says quietly but her voice is brimming with emotion.

"Your welcome. Celest is a good, kind, girl. But she's damaged. I can see it and so can Erin. We'll do everything we can to get her mind right. We'll need everyone at our best when we get to Firemist Cave."

I kneel down next to Emma, "You and Katrina do what you need to do first, and then get rested."

Her eyes widen in shock at my implication. "How...how did you know?"

I smile, "I can tell. Now you can spend some quality time together."

She blushes in spite of herself and looks away in embarrassment. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," I say, "I'm sure you can tell that Erin and I share a special relationship. She is the world to me and I'd go through the Dark itself to get to her."

"I can see that you love her," Emma says with a distant look in her eyes, "And she's in love with you."

"She's a beast," I exclaim.

"So is Celest. And Katrina."

I raise and eyebrow, "Any you?"

She blushes, "I...do what I can to make them happy."

"They're your world," I say, "As I'm sure you are to them."

She sighs as she turns to gaze at her tent. "They are."

Then she turns her gaze back to me. "It seems my world is getting larger. You and Erin have become like family to us. Much better than the Wardens we work with on a day-to-day basis. I can't thank you enough for everything you two have done for us and continue to do."

"It's what friends are for," I say.

She stands up and turns to her tent. "Thank you for the talk...for everything."

"You're welcome," I say as I stand and turn back to my tent. I take a few steps and then stop.

"Sola?"

I turn around.

"Yes?"

"If...When...If...Know this: our tent is open to you and Erin at anytime. We...we would be grateful for your company and we would gladly share our joys and sorrows with you. Talk to Erin and let her know. We welcome your company."

"Thank you, Emma," I say sincerely, "I will. Good night."

"Good night."

I head back to our tent and enter. Celest and Erin face each other with their arms around each other. I slide in behind Celest being careful not to wake them. I wrap my arm around both of them and hug them tightly as I drift off to sleep.

 **ROLL:** _Undertake A Journey: Journey to Firemist Cave (10/10)._ WEAK HIT. _Mark Progress, -1 supply._

 **ROLL:** _Conclude Your Progress: Journey to Firemist Cave._ STRONG HIT. _We arrive._

We wake up the next morning to a light rain. Celest kisses us both on our cheeks and thanks us for a restful night. After she leaves I turn to Erin.

"She _sooo_ wants you," I exclaim.

She blushes and she can't meet my eyes. I place a finger on her chin and move her face towards me. I kiss her passionately and for long enough to let her know that I'm still hers.

"There's more i need to tell you," I say to her.

"What?"

We have a conversation about what Emma said to me the night before.

Erin never ceases to surprise me!

The rain ends by mid-morning and Erin and I follow Emma and the others through the woods. By mid-day we're creeping and skulking along a hill and Emma signals us to stop. I creep up and look down the hill. I see several rows of hills that continue north. She points and I follow her finger. Further ahead I see a cave with torch arms at the entrance. The cave leads under the hills.

"Firemist Cave," Emma says grimly.

"Why Firemist?"

"The Hinterlands and the Tempest Hills have scores of caves in them. There's an orange fungus that grows in this cave and several others in the Hinterlands that when exposed to water explode in a brief flash of fire. This cave was named because of the abundance of that fungus."

"I don't see any guards."

"They may be out raiding, or they may be inside because of the rain."

"It looks like we can sneak on in."

"I don't care," Emma says grimly with hatred in her eyes, "I want them all dead."

**ROLL:** _Discover A Site: Firemist Cave (Formidable). Discovered._

**ROLL:** _Delve The Depths: Firemist Cave (1/10)._ WEAK HIT. _Mark Progress, and Reveal a Danger (encounter a hostile denizen)._

We sneak through the entrance of the cave with our weapons out. We hears echoes of people talking further in and we head deeper. We turn round a corner and run smack into a trio of Reavers!

 **ROLL:** _Face Danger._ STRONG HIT. _+1 momentum, gain initiative._

They don't have their weapons out. We do and i move to attack!

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT. _+1 harm, retain initiative._

The Reaver grunts in pain as my blade bites deep into his shoulder. The other Reavers break off to fight the rest of our group as I press the attack on my foe.

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ MISS Burned Momentum for STRONG HIT. _+1 harm, retain initiative._

My blade strikes true across his chest as I continue my attack.

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT. _+1 harm, retain initiative (he drops)._

I run the Reaver through with my sword while the others take care of the rest. We move deeper into the cave but more cautious than before.

 **ROLL:** _Delve The Depths: Firemist Cave (4/10)._ STRONG HIT. _Mark Progress, Find An Opportunity. +1 momentum, find a secret tunnel._

Delving deeper into the cave Celest triggers a hidden switch and part of the wall next to us opens up, leading deeper into the earth and downward.

"Let's take it," Katrina whispers, "It may lead us into their stronghold."

We all nod and take the tunnel. I take point and head down the dark tunnel.

 **ROLL:** _Delve The Depths: Firemist Cave (5/10)._ WEAK HIT. _Mark Progress, and Find an Opportunity. The Terrain Favors you.  
_

The tunnel winds down deeper and deeper into the earth. The tunnel is thin so we walk down single file until the tunnel opens up into a circular room with a path that leads west. The room is completely empty so we take the path to the west.

 **ROLL:** _Delve The Depths: Firemist Cave (9/10)._ STRONG HIT. _Mark Progress and Find and Opportunity. +1 momentum._

 **ROLL:** _Conclude Your Progress: Firemist Cave._ STRONG HIT. _We Reach our Destination._

We find ourselves in the barracks of the Reavers! Luck favors us as most of the bunk bed are filled with sleeping Reavers.   
  
**ROLL:** _Secure An Advantage._ STRONG HIT with OPPORTUNITY. _Prepare to Act, +2 momentum._

Emma, Erin, and Katrina draw their daggers. It's not long before their throats are slit and we continue on.

We hear a commotion ahead and the sound of shattering glass. Peering around the corner we see him, Garuth Ironhand. He staggers from a table screaming angrily at four guards on the other end of the room. He is very drunk and can barely stand straight. I turn to Emma and I see murder in her eyes. Katrina and Celest have the same look.

Knives are sheathed and their real weapons are out. As one, we scream our battlecry and charge forward!

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT. _+1 harm and I retain initiative._

I run past Garuth, letting the others deal with him as is their right. I run interference and attack the guards who are coming to his aid. Erin and Celest flank me as we engage the guards. I square off against one and our swords clash several times. This Reaver is no mere bandit but a former Warden and well-trained. He's strong and all brute force. My blade's quicker and I make him pay for it as Kalantha cuts deep into his back!

 **ROLL:** _Strike._ STRONG HIT with OPPORTUNITY. _+1 harm and I retain initiative._

The guard swings wildly behind himself as he turns toward me and i easily side-step it. His momentum carries him forward right into me and my sword runs him through! He gasps in shock and I place my boot and his chest and push him off my blade. I turn around to face the other guards as more pour in, weapons bared.

 **ROLL:** _Battle._ STRONG HIT. _+2 momentum. You achieve your objective unconditionally._

Katrina, Erin, and Celest join me in battle as wave after wave of Reavers pour into the room. A blur of blades, and a rain of arrows clash into the Reavers with all the might we have to bear. Katrina and I form a wall of bladed death in front of Celest and Erin who shoot arrows at almost point blank range. Katrina's martial prowess is impressive but not in a flashy way. She is all business and her moves are sharp, quick, and economical. The body count is high and climbs higher as seemingly endless waves of Reavers enter the room. Katrina and I give a step. Then two, as more Reavers stumble and climb over their own dead to press against us. Tapping our inner reserves Katrina and I press back, ducking and slashing and killing all who come at us.

Tense, bloody minutes pass until there are six Reavers left. These ones advance slowly toward us but then they stop. I see out of the corner of my eye on my right side I see the blade end of an axe come into view with blood dripping off of it. Emma has joined us and that means...

...The last Reavers drop their weapons and run. Breathing heavily we turn and see Garuth on the floor in a pool of blood, minus his head. His head is found under the table where it had rolled to a stop.

"It's done," Emma breathes painfully and with finality.

She drops her axe and she collapses to her knees. We all rush to her.

"Emma," Celest and Katrina cry in concern.

Emma keeps her arm next to her belly and I can see a dark stain on her outfit. "Erin! Open your medicine pack! Quickly!"

She does exactly as I ordered and asks, "What do you need?"

"Something to stop blood loss!"

She fumbles through her pack and shove a handful of herbs into my hand.

 **ROLL:** _Heal._ STRONG HIT. _+2 health (to Emma)._

I gently but forcefully pull her arm away and apply the herbs to the wound. Katrina holds her other hand affectionately, alternating by cooing at her soothingly and then yelling at her not to leave her. Erin calls for Celest to help her with her medicinal pack and they get busy making a poultice. The herbs do their work and the blood flow slows. I grab her other hand and squeeze it.

"Hold on," I say, "Stay with us, Emma."

Her eyes flutter closed and the pressure in her hand weakens.

"Emma," Katrina says, her voice almost breaking, "Don't leave us! We need you!"

Erin runs over with the poultice and she applies it to the wound. Tense minutes pass until her shallow breathing turns steady and more measured. We did it! She'll be okay.

 **ROLL:** _Fulfill Your Vow: I Vow To Help The Trio Kill Garuth Ironhand And End The Reavers._ STRONG HIT. _+3 experience._

 **ROLL:** _Resupply._ WEAK HIT. _-2 momentum, +2 supply._

We spend a day at the Reavers stronghold as Erin, Celest, and Katrina take turns tending to Emma's wounds. I'd help but I never learned the medicinal arts aside from resetting bones that popped out of socket. My knowledge is sub-basic and Erin is trying to teach me but its slow going. In that time I search the place and find their larder. I replenish our supplies and continue my searching. I find their stash and report back to the group.

We divvy up the spoils and we are all 350 silvers richer. I also take two unblemished gold rings and a ruby encrusted goblet has my name on it. Erin takes her share of silvers and takes a set of silver bracelets.

We also find merchant ledgers, scrolls, maps, and journals taken by the Reavers. The Merchant Guild will want this stuff back so I pack it away. We take the head of Garuth with us as proof of his death.

By nightfall Emma has awakened, much to the relief of all of us. We dare to spend the night in the stronghold and our luck holds. We leave the next morning for Graywood. Emma is still weak from her injuries so we take our time on the way back, stopping by Coop's Steading to rest for two days so Emma can regain more strength. Then we head back to Graywood. It takes us over a week to make it back.

We report to Sir Keelan and Emma presents Garuth's head. He is beyond impressed. We give him all the merchant guild items and let him deal with them. We present our individual reports and an hour or so later we are dismissed. Katrina and Celest take Emma to the hospital for proper care and they tell Erin and I that they'll meet up with us at the Inn later on.

We go to the Inn and I pay off our tab. I purchase a couple more days and nights and we head upstairs to get cleaned up. We take turns taking a bath. I lay out a clean Warden outfit for Erin on the bed and when she's done she does the same for me. We change into our new attire and head back out. Both of us are worried about Emma and we head to the hospital.

The hospital is a massive wooden building with images of the Lady of Mercies carved into the structure. The Lady of Mercies are a large order of nuns that are renowned since the times of humanity back in the Old World for their grace, gentleness, and their mastery of the healing arts.

In one of the back rooms we find Katrina and Celest standing over a bed where Emma lays sleeping. Emma's Warden attire has been removed and replaced with a pure white gown. Several Ladies of Mercies attend to Emma while her companions look on.

We walk over to them and I place my hand on Katrina's arm reassuringly.

"How is she?"

An older woman in nun attire turns to me. "She will make a full recovery from her injuries in time. She is strong in both heart and mind."

"That's great news," Erin says, sighing in relief.

"It'll probably take a few days but we'll be by her side until she comes around," Katrina says.

"As will we," I say, "If she has other affairs that need tending to here in Graywood let me know. I'll be more than happy to settle things for her while she recovers."

Katrina nods, "Thank you."

We stay with the others until nightfall. Celest offers to stay with Emma while the rest of us retire to the Inn for dinner. We eat and Erin purchases an extra meal for Celest and excuses herself as she goes back to the hospital while the rest of us eat.

"You're staying here?" Katrina asks.

I nod, "Yeah, we have a nice room on the third floor. It even comes with a tub and a fireplace."

"You could stay with us," she offers, "We don't live in the compound. We put our silvers together and we own a house in the guild district. There's more than enough room for you and Erin. The kitchen is well-stocked, it's warm, and comfortable."

"Thank you for the offer," I say.

"There's a magnificent bakery a few buildings down for us that is to die for. They make wonderful treats."

I smile, "She's not here but that will sell Erin on the idea."

"It's an option, "Katrina says, "Our home is your home."

"Thank you."

After dinner Katrina heads back to the hospital and I go to my room. Erin shows up when I'm already in bed. She strips and glides into bed snuggling up against my back. We rest until morning and then we head over to the hospital to check on Emma and the others.

Three days pass and in the interim I help settle Emma's affairs around Graywood and it wasn't bad, maybe 80 silvers or so. In that time Sir Keelan recalls Erin and I to the Warden compound. We show up and he gives us a report from the guild of merchants thanking us for returning their valuable paperwork. Their appreciation makes us both 600 silvers richer and a bonus voucher for commission services with the Iron Guild, the powerful guild of blacksmiths and ironmongers that control the flow of iron ore throughout the Ironlands. He thanks us again for our efforts and dismisses us.

We return to the hospital and stay with the others and Emma. She's awake and talking and on the second day she's able to walk under her own power. By the third day she is released from the hospital much to the joy of the rest of us.

Erin and I meet up with the reunited trio at their home in the guild district, a magnificent wooden structure that would be considered a mansion in the Havens. Four stories tall, their home is only average-sized compared to the other buildings around it. The guild district is a nice area of Graywood, quiet and well-patrolled by guards and Wardens. The chill air is filled with the smells of baked breads and sweet treats from the various bakeries in the district.

"I like this," Erin remarks as she takes in the sights.

"Me too," I say in awe, "It's beautiful!"

Celest meets us outside their home and waves us in, smiling all the while. We meet Katrina and Emma inside and warm hugs are given all around. They give us a tour of their home and while it's not opulent, it's close from my point of view. The ironwood furniture is ornate and comfortable and the rooms are large by my standards. Large, ornate fireplaces with decorated iron screens are built in various rooms to provide heat throughout the home. The kitchen and larder are indeed massive and well-stocked. The rest of the first floor is mostly living rooms with comfortable furniture. The second floor contains a small study with two bookcases with several books and journals. The rest of the second floor is furnished like the first, with an emphasis on comfort. The third floor is sparser than the previous floors with mostly empty rooms and the trio use these rooms for storage and one room is dedicated to displaying the trophies of their past victories, with displays set up for shields, weapons, and several empty glass display cases. The fourth floor contains five separate bedrooms and three bathrooms also designed for ease of use and comfort. The largest bedroom of the five houses the largest bed I have ever seen and can easily have all five of us in it's blankets and still leave room for more.

"Impressive," Erin breathes, awe-struck.

The other bedrooms are similarly adorned just on a smaller scale. Two of the three bathrooms contain massive bathtubs with shiny copper pipes for running water, an innovation that has yet to reach Forgehome. Not to be outdone, the largest bathroom contains a large, sliding glass door that takes up most of the room. Several pipes and spouts protrude downwards from the top of the area above this room within a room with two nobs mounted on the pipes on the wall. This is a 'Shower,' another innovation that Forgehome lacks. Erin and I listen intently and with great interest as the trio take great delight in explaining to us how it works.

At the end of the grand tour the trio turn to us, all smiling, and wait for our reaction.

"I've never seen a place so beautiful," Erin exclaims with wide eyes.

"Our houses are hovels compared to this," I remark, "This must've cost a fortune!"

"It does," Emma says, "Which is why we pooled our silvers together to buy it."

"It wasn't easy," Katrina remarks.

"But it's _sooo_ worth it," Celest exclaims with a beaming smile of pride.

"I'm glad you like it," Emma says, also beaming with pride, "And we have you two to thank for allowing us to return. We couldn't have defeated the Reavers without your help."

I wave my hand dismissively, "It's nothing. It's what friends are for."

Erin nods in agreement at my statement, "We're happy to have helped."

Emma raises her hand to us, "Regardless of that, the fact remains the same. We've talked it over between ourselves and despite what you have already done for us there is more that we, as a group, would ask of you."

"Ask away," I say.

"Stay here with us. There's more than enough room here for you two and your things. I'm sure you'd both agree that this is an upgrade from your single room at the Inn, yes?"

I turn to Erin and give her a questioning look. She returns it but her face clearly tells me which way her mind is leaning. Mine is as well but...

"You know, Emma," Katrina says as she turns to Emma and interrupts my thoughts, "I don't think they're in the proper frame of mind to make such a momentous decision. First: alcohol absolutely needs to be involved in this vital decision. Second: I'm sure they're starving for real food, not that swill from the Inn, and third: they haven't tried the shower yet."

"You're right," Emma says, "They haven't."

She turns back to us, "We have a custom between us where we go out and celebrate after a successful mission. We haven't done that yet and we haven't given Sidan a proper send off either. We should do both. Please joins us."

Erin and I don't need an excuse to celebrate so this choice was easy.

"Sure," we say in unison.

"Excellent," Emma exclaims as Celest squeals in delight and claps her hands.

"I know just the place," Katrina says, "The Lamb & Mug."

"Perfect," Emma says in delight and then turns to Erin and I, "Do you happen to pack any fancy dresses on your journey?"

"Sadly, no," I say, "I didn't think I'd need anything like that, but, I can go out and get one."

"Me too," Erin says, "I'll need to find something nice."

"Right," Emma says resolutely, "Time to go shopping!"

The trio takes us down through the guild district to several clothiers and outfitters. Erin decides on this lovely, not-to-modest dark blue dress that accentuates her athletic, trim figure that turns my mouth dry when I finally see her in it. I end up getting a dress that Erin picks out for me and it is equally...revealing...down the back and front. It's a fine dark blue color like Erin's and the design is similar. We head back to the trio's residence and get ready.

The shower is to die for! I never realized how I hadn't lived until I got to experience such a wonder. Erin and I shower together and get cleaned and the...possibilities...are not lost on us, but we had things to do so we clean quickly.

We all get ready and help each other getting our hair done.Erin is absolutely stunning in what passes as her dress. Katrina looks lovely and aristocratic in a beautiful white gown and her hair curled and braided. Celest looks absolutely adorable in her light green dress that is more modest than the rest of us. Emma stuns Erin and I in a blue-green ensemble that's fit for royalty. I must say that I turn a few heads as well in my new blue dress and I get plenty of compliments on my new braided hairstyle.

We throw on our coats and we follow the trio out into the night. They lead us back through the guild district to a large, stain-glass windowed building with a sign outside depicting a lamb and a frosty mug.

The inside is a high-end, opulent affair with its clientele being the movers and shakers of the merchant guild and members of the Iron Guild. Even the staff are dressed to impress. The waitress recognizes the trio and smiles at them and takes us to their usual table. We sit down. Emma sits at the end with Katrina sitting next to her. I sit next to Katrina. Across from me on the other side of the table sits Erin and Celest sits next to her.

"This is a wonderful restaurant," Katrina says to me, "The food is the best in town and that includes the desserts."

Stringed music and cheerful singing and clapping can be heard throughout, and the smells of cooked breads and various meats makes the mouth water with anticipation. A barmaid walks over to us and puts down several bottles of wine onto the table. She's followed by another lovely barmaid who places mugs of ale in front of us, then they leave.

 **ROLL:** _Forge A Bond:_ _(Group) Hinterlands Lady Wardens (Emma, Katrina, and Celest)._ STRONG HIT. _+2 momentum._

Emma takes a mug and stands. She turns to Erin and I and raises her mug. "To Sola and Erin," she proclaims, "Here's to our new friends!"

She downs her mug as do the rest of us. Then she sits and opens a bottle of red wine and offers it to us. I take a glass and after everyone has a glass she stands again and raises her glass before her.

"To Sidan. Warden. Warrior. Friend. Family. We will miss you."

"To Sidan," we say in unison, raising our glasses in his name and then we drink.

Erin stands next and raises her glass to the trio, "To you for being such gracious hosts and even better companions!"

They raise their glass and drink. We go through two bottles of wine with individual toasts before we are finished. More wine is brought followed by our meals. The food is hot, spicy and delicious. The wine flows freely and the conversations between us are spirited and friendly. Hours of dancing, drinking and merriment pass and it is truly one of the greatest nights of my life up to that point.

We are among the last of the stragglers that stumble out of The Lamb & Mug, and by the grace of Iron we make it back to the trio's house in one piece. The trio make their way to the door while Erin and I stay. They turn to us.

"Come in, Emma says, "It's too cold to walk to the Inn tonight. Stay with us."

Erin and I nod, "Okay," we say.

We follow the trio in. We take the open bedroom and get ready for bed. Erin crushes her body against mine as we revel in the softness of the bed, it's sheets, and the warmth of the heavy blankets. She buries herself in my chest and closes her eyes in contentment. I drown my face into her hair and enjoy the very light perfume she used. My eyes close and I drift off to sleep.

Everyone wakes up by noon the next day. We all feel bloody _awful!_ The trio has convinced us to stay with them so Erin and i head back to the Inn to gather our gear and I settle our tab. We head back to their home and spend the rest of the day like the others recovering from the night before. By the next day we are all feeling better and Celest and Emma help us settle in.

"I'm glad you're staying with us," Celest says to Erin as she helps her put close away in a drawer.

Emma and Katrina help me with my clothes and Warden attire. "Thank you for letting us stay," I say to them.

"Our home is yours," Emma says.

"I love the shower," I exclaim, "We don't have those in Forgehome."

"Feel free to use it."

We spend about an hour getting settled in and then we head downstairs to the first floor and relax in front of a roaring fire in one of the living rooms. The ironwood in the fireplace burns longer and hotter than other types of wood. I lay back on a long couch and enjoy the warmth of the fire. Erin sits down next to me and lays her head against my shoulder. The trio excuse themselves saying that they have some affairs to take care of at the Warden compound and they leave.

We stare into the fire for a while in quiet contentment until Erin breaks the silence.

"I'm glad we decided to stay with them," she says, sighing contentedly.

"Me too," I say.

"And i don't think we've thanked them properly yet," she adds.

I raise an eyebrow, intrigued at her words, "Really? What do you think is appropriate?"

She nuzzles deeper into me, "I have a few ideas," she says, her voice turning sultry.

"You're an animal," I exclaim, "But do tell."


End file.
